


Muffin Love

by Olsies



Series: just the one (we've been looking for) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace!Derek, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Aromantic Characters, Asexual Character, Bisexual Characters, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Poly Relationship, Sexuality, Slow Burn, Transphobia, agender!Derek, aro!Stiles, biromantic!Derek, biromantic!Scott, bisexual!Stiles, demisexual!Scott, grad student!Derek, misdirected homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning Derek came in and found a chocolate chip muffin on his desk.  It was still warm.  Derek bit his lip, adjusted his thick black glasses, and looked around the circulation area.  There were no work studies there yet.  Well no one but...</p><p>“Stiles-”  Stiles Stilinski jerked and fell sideways out of his chair, spilling his books every where.</p><p>“Yeah, boss?” Stiles asked standing up, trying to not look like he’d knocked all of his books over.</p><p>“What do you know-”</p><p>“About the muffin on your desk?  I mean- muffin- did I say muffin?”  Derek just raised his eyebrow.  “Ok!  I brought it for you as sort of a ‘yay, you didn’t get fired’,” Stiles said twirling his finger around a little bit.  “It’s fresh.  Scott and I made it this morning.”</p><p>“Scott… McCall, right?” Derek asked.  “Your boyfriend?”  Stiles shrugged with his whole body knowing it was more complicated than that.<br/>~~~<br/>In which Stiles and Scott set out to seduce Derek Hale through pastries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add that this fic would not have been possible without the encouragement of PencilEater, and I really just want to take this space and time to thank them for letting me always bounce ideas off of them even when they would rather sleep. <3

It started with a chocolate chip muffin and a terrible week. Derek Hale tried really hard to keep his work studies from knowing just how _terrible_ his week bad been going, but then came the talkers--the loud group of freshman who came in everyday after lunch and just talked. Loudly. In the middle of the library. Usually the librarians would give the students about twenty minutes before periodically going over until the students got annoyed and left, but on this particular Tuesday, Derek had had enough . Without any warning, Derek stalked over to them and started yelling.

“You are no longer allowed in the library! Don’t even look at the library! Forget it ever existed! You are all horrible students, and your library privileges have been revoked. Leave now. Go. Get out! Get out of here!” The students stared up at him, speechless. One girl’s lip quivered. “Get. Out. Move!” Everyone watched in silence as the students left glaring and muttering under their breaths. When they were gone, the head librarian walked over to Derek who stood fuming in the middle of the library.

“Derek, if you could come with me please…” Derek followed her, glaring at the door that the students had left out of. The fact that Derek had not gotten fired was amazing to everyone.

The next morning Derek came in and found a chocolate chip muffin on his desk. It was still warm. Derek bit his lip, adjusted his thick black glasses, and looked around the circulation area. There were no work studies there yet. Well no one but...

“Stiles-” Stiles Stilinski jerked and fell sideways out of his chair, spilling his books every where.

“Yeah, boss?” Stiles asked standing up, trying to not look like he’d knocked all of his books over.

“What do you know-”

“About the muffin on your desk? I mean-muffin-did I say muffin?” Derek just raised his eyebrow. “Ok! I brought it for you as sort of a ‘yay, you didn’t get fired’,” Stiles said twirling his finger around a little bit. “It’s fresh. Scott and I made it this morning.”

“Scott… McCall, right?” Derek asked. “Your boyfriend?” Stiles shrugged with his whole body.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said. “I-it’s ok if you don’t want it… I can eat it. It was stupid. I’m sorry,” Stiles said taking a step forward to retrieve the muffin.

“No, no, it’s fine. I just wanted- Thank you,” he said and returned to his desk. Stiles sat down and started to pick up his stuff while he tried to pretend like he wasn’t watching Derek out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring Stiles, Derek studied the muffin for a minute before peeling a small chunk off and sticking it in his mouth. He audibly groaned. It was smooth and moist and warm and buttery and fuck. So good. He took another bite and didn’t even mind the crumbs scattering across his desk. Stiles smirked until he got off work and went to lunch at two with Scott. Derek ignored them as he left the desk to go do homework in one of the study carrels. The thing that sucked most about being a grad student who worked at the library was there was no where to get away to.

He had about twelve hours of reading to do before dinner at six with his sister. He didn’t think it was going to happen, but he had to try.

That night Derek showed up twenty minutes late to his parent’s house for dinner. Laura met him at the door, helping him peal out of his coat and urging him into the kitchen where his brother-in-law, nieces, and sister were with their parents.

“Derek, we were starting to get worried,” Talia said serving him some meatloaf. “How goes the studying?”

“Oh, you know…” Derek said shrugging. He was working to get his Masters in English, and all he ever did was read. Read, read, and read more. Well. And write. He wrote so much he was surprised his fingers hadn’t fallen off yet.

“I’m just glad you were able to take some time off and come for dinner…”

“And miss your birthday?” He asked kissing her cheek before sitting down. She beamed a little. “Happy birthday, mom,” he said handing her a card from his back pocket.

“Thank you, baby,” she said. Derek sat down and watched his mom open the card. She read it and made that face that moms make when their children make them happy. “This is a book full of coupons for family brunches at Claudia’s Coffee Shop…” She sounded taken aback. It was famous for it’s various pastries and breakfast foods.

“Yeah, it was a group effort,” Derek said sitting. “And it was Cora’s idea really.” Cora scowled a little.

“Well, whoever’s idea it was, it was wonderful. The best present you could have gotten me really,” she said kissing his cheek. She worried about him getting enough sleep. They’d seen him so sporadically in the past year, she couldn’t wait for Sunday.

The dinner itself was was fairly typical. Derek kept checking his phone for the time. He had to get home to do more homework before he went to bed, and he had an eight a.m. seminar on library usage. Normally he had one of the work studies do it, but they were all busy. He escaped finally at around eight and went home, exhausted. When he opened his backpack, he found three small cran-orange scones and a small note.

_For breakfast. ;)_ Derek shook his head and put the scones in the kitchen. The next morning he woke up late and found himself thanking Stiles in his head as he ate them in his car on the way to campus.

***

The following Sunday Derek, Cora, Laura and her husband Steve, their kids Mikayla, Toni, and Charley, along with Derek’s parents Talia and Robbie, and Derek’s uncle, Peter went to Claudia’s Coffee Shop where they were seated fairly quickly. Derek helped Laura’s youngest, Toni, pick what she wanted for brunch. He picked up his own menu and almost dropped it when he heard a familiar voice.

“And what can I get you fine people today?” Stiles Stilinski asked, his messy hair falling in his eyes and a half apron tied neatly around his waist. “Oh, hey, Derek,” he said waving a little when he saw his boss. Derek jerked his chin awkwardly. Steve, oblivious to the tension, ordered coffee. By the time Stiles got to Derek’s drink order, Derek had reverted to his normal awkward self--he ordered a hot chocolate. With a nod, Stiles was gone a long time. It was busy. When he finally came back, he handed everyone their drinks and Derek was surprised to find marshmallows under his whipped cream. He smiled to himself a little as he watched his nieces slurped up their cream and drink their hot chocolate slowly; they obviously had not been given marshmallows.

By the time Stiles took their food orders, they’d already been there for twenty minutes. Stiles brought out some free muffin baskets as an apology a few minutes later.

“We’re a little short staffed today,” Stiles explained. “A couple of servers called in sick, and we really appreciate your patience,” he said setting one of the baskets down in front of Derek, looking at it pointedly. Derek nodded and slipped his hand into the basket and pulled out a raspberry glazed tart. “Oh, how did that get in there?” Stiles asked. “Oh well, I guess you’ll just have to eat it, sir, since you touched it…” Derek wanted to die of embarrassment. As soon as Stiles left, Peter turned to his nephew.

“So… Who is our waiter?” He asked. Derek blushed and shrugged.

“He’s just one of my work studies…” Derek said as Charley made a grab for his tart.

“Ah!” Laura said slapping her hand away. “That’s Uncle Derek’s,” she said. Charley pouted for a minute and then grabbed a muffin. Derek broke the tart into three pieces and handed them to his nieces before getting up and going to the bathroom. As he came out, Stiles grabbed his arm.

“What? Do you not like raspberry?” He asked. Derek shook his head.

“It’s- no- I like raspberry fine, but my nieces were sad they didn’t get a tart,” Derek said. Stiles blinked.

“Oh. Oh, we didn’t think of that,” he said.

“We?” Derek asked raising his eyebrow. Stiles blushed a little.

“Scott works here too, in the back. He’s-” A man in his mid-thirties came out of the kitchen with a clipboard in his hand.

“Back to work, Stilinski,” the man said. Derek waved a little and went back to his table. Their food came a little bit later, and Derek found Stiles and Scott had managed to switch out his plain toast for raisin cinnamon, give him two extra slices of bacon, and two extra pieces of sausage.

“Just a work study… More like-” Peter said.

“Peter!” Talia warned. Peter snorted a little and munched away on his fruit. Derek wanted to hide under the table, but managed to just sit there and eat his food while pretending like he had gone temporarily deaf. His nieces were overjoyed at the fact that some how they had gotten whipped cream on their pancakes.

“He seems nice,” Talia said to Derek when Stiles was out of earshot. Derek blushed and shoved some sausage in his mouth.

“He’s just--you know… And he has a boyfriend,” Derek said taking a big gulp of his hot chocolate that Stiles had refilled. Cora nudged him in the ribs.

“I think they are poly,” she said. Derek felt his world fade out for a moment and then come back slowly. Mikayla was attempting to steal some of his bacon. Derek slapped her hand away.

“Don’t help,” Derek whispered under his breath to Cora, but no one was really asking about what that meant, so he tried to relax a little. When Stiles came back, Peter caught Stiles’s arm and whispered something in his ear which made the younger man blush and jerk away. Derek glared at his uncle as Stiles fled the table without checking on the rest of the table. “What-”

“Never you mind,” Peter said. But Derek did mind. He waited a few minutes to see if Stiles was going to come back and when he didn’t, he got up and went to find him. He pushed the kitchen doors open, keeping an eye out for the manager but only saw Stiles leaning on a counter talking to Scott McCall quietly while Scott mixed ingredients in a large bowl. Looking up, Stiles saw Derek and rushed over to him.

“You can’t be back here,” Stiles said pushing him backwards gently. “If Schmidt-”

“I wanted to apologize for my uncle…” Derek said. “I don’t know what he said to you, I just know he can be _incredibly_ inappropriate at times.” Stiles smiled a little.

“It’s ok, boss,” he said. “Go sit down and I’ll come check on you in a bit…”

“But-” Stiles pointed at the table.

“Go.” Derek shook his head but turned and returned to his seat. When Stiles returned, he had more hot chocolate for Derek and the girls, and refilled everyone else’s coffee. “Can I get anyone anything else?” Stiles asked.

“Just the check,” Laura said pulling out her wallet.

“Just one check?” Stiles asked.

“Yes,” Laura said as Derek, Peter, and Talia all said, “No.” Stiles blinked and then laughed.

“I’ll bring out separate checks,” he said and left still laughing. When Derek got his check, he didn’t even look at his bill as he slapped his card down on the table and Stiles swooped back quickly to get them change and receipts.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. While he was gone, the manager came over to them.

“Hi, folks, my name is Schmidt and I wanted to make sure you enjoyed your meal today…” He said.

“It was great,” Talia said.

“Our waiter was especially helpful,” Peter added. “He took very good care of us…” Peter winked at Derek and Derek flushed.

“Well, good,” Schmidt said. “I will be sure to let Stiles know you appreciated his help today…” Peter opened his mouth to say something else but then Stiles appeared with the receipts.

“Here you folks go, we hope to see you back soon…”

“Oh, we’ll be back,” Peter said and Stiles blushed. The Hales signed their receipts and everyone started collecting their coats. Schmidt rushed off to deal with some crisis in the kitchen but Derek grabbed Stiles’s arm.

“Really,” he said quietly to Stiles. “If my uncle was creepy, tell me now. I’ll talk to him. We’re coming back every Sunday for at least the next three months. I don’t want him to harass you…”

“It’s fine, Derek,” Stiles said looking him in the eyes. “Really…”

“I know my uncle. He’s very good at inappropriate…”

“It’s ok,” Stiles said. “It’s not the worst thing a patron has ever said to me.” He pulled back out of Derek’s reach and waved. “See you in the library tomorrow,” he said. Derek nodded and let Stiles walk away. Derek went to his uncle and started berating him under his breath until finally Peter turned to his nephew and said, “All I told the boy was you couldn’t keep your eyes off of him.” Derek squawked a little.

“That- I- That is not true!” He spat out. Peter held up his hands in mock surrender.

“I just call it like I see it, kid,” he said as he got into his car. Derek turned to his Toyota, thinking about running back in the restaurant to set the record straight but decided he could just tell Stiles the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Work the following day was hectic. They got a new shipment of books in and two employees and a work study called in. Derek ended up working reference for most of the morning and didn’t have time to think much because it turned out to be one of those days where all the of the library patrons needed something. By the time he went to lunch--a full hour after he was supposed to--Stiles was working reference, and Derek didn’t dare show his face where the patrons could find him.

When his lunch hour was over, he went back to the reference desk but was disappointed to find Kira. Derek turned to go down to start dealing with the new shipment of books but Kira jumped up.

“Stiles left this for you,” she said handing him a small package that most definitely held some sort of pastry. Taking it, Derek nodded at her and rushed down to his office. He sat down and peeled back the crinkly wrapping and found a couple of tiny but perfectly formed chocolate mousse pies. Derek nibbled on one and threw his head back, groaning. It was _so_ good. He popped the rest in his mouth, sighing and wishing he had more than two. He jumped when he heard someone come in behind him and began choking on the tiny pie.

“Whoa, you ok?” Stiles asked, patting his back. Derek fought to clear his throat and nod. “You got the pies I made,” Stiles said looking down at Derek’s desk. Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Do you like them?”

“Yes, they are delicious,” Derek wheezed.

“I can get you more if you want them,” Stiles said. Derek gently touched the mini-pie on his desk.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked. “You-” Stiles shrugged.

“I’ve never seen you yell at anyone and thought maybe you could use some cheering up,” Stiles said. “Scott and I had some extra time at work so we made you something tasty…” Derek blinked.

“I just had enough of them coming in and talking. It’s a library, not the cafeteria…” Stiles laughed a little, scratching his eyebrow.

“Well, you got some tasties out of it anyway. I just came down to check my schedule…” He wandered away and left Derek by himself. Derek waited for Stiles to come back.

“I just have- Why do you work there and here?” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged again and fiddled with the hem of his plaid shirt.

“I’ve worked there for as long as it was legal for me to work,” Stiles said. “My mom opened it just a few years before I was born. She died when I was eight and my dad tried to just shut it down but Schmidt wouldn’t hear of it. He took over a couple of months after my mom died and…” He shrugged. Derek looked up at Stiles, not sure of what to do or say.

“Oh,” he finally managed.

“I gotta go… Homework,” he said. “See you around?”

“Yeah…” Stiles was leaving. “Wait!” Stiles turned. “You and Scott are dating, right?”

“He’s my partner…” Stiles said.

“What- Yes or no?”

“Yes and no,” Stiles said. “Look, we can talk about this, but right now I really do have to go. I have class in a couple of hours and I still need to read a bunch.” He grabbed a stack of sticky notes from Derek’s desk and scribbled his number onto the paper. “Text me around six and we’ll talk then.” He left without looking back. Derek took off his glasses and let them drop on his desk rubbing his face, too confused to go back to work just yet.

He was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that Cora was right, but that made it worse. He liked Stiles. A lot. And what he’d seen of Scott, he could like him too. He just didn’t have any idea how being ace was going to work out in a poly relationship.

***

Derek got side tracked and ended up not remembering to text Stiles until almost eight.

_Hey, Stiles. Derek here. Sorry, I got distracted with reading…_ He sent, not sure what or if he would get a reply. Stiles’s reply came back so quickly it made Derek jump.

_Hey!_   
_That’s cool!_   
_Wanna meet some where? Scott is stuck behind his computer for the foreseeable future with a giant history paper…_

Derek stared at his phone for a full minute before he hit reply. _Sure. Where should we meet?_ He hit send and started looking for his shoes and pants that he’d taken off as soon as he entered his apartment. Almost as soon as he took a step away from his desk, his phone began to ring. Derek turned suddenly and almost lost his balance. He grabbed his phone and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Derek. Stiles. Wanna meet at the Starbucks by campus?” Stiles asked.

“Sure,” Derek said. “Just let me- I’ll be there in about ten?”

“See you there,” Stiles said and hung up. Derek found his pants and shoes. He parked just in time to watch Stiles enter the coffee shop. Derek turned off his car and followed Stiles inside. He turned and smiled at Derek as he came closer. “What would you like? My treat…” Stiles said. “Want another hot chocolate? They _might_ have marshmallows…”

“How did you even know I liked my hot chocolate like that?” Derek asked. Stiles smiled at him a little.

“I heard you telling Kira one time about how much you liked it,” Stiles said. It was their turn at the counter. “One tall caramel frappe and one hot chocolate with whip--you wouldn’t happen to have marshmallows would you?” The barista shook her head. “Oh, ok, tall for that, too.”

“That’ll be six-eighty-five,” she said. Stiles pushed some money across the counter at her and backed up with Derek so they could wait for their drinks.

“What is Scott’s history paper on?” Derek asked, finding he had no idea as to what to say.

“Dunno but when I left he was yelling something about Prussia and Ulysses S. Grant,” Stiles said. Derek wrinkled his nose a little at Stiles, unsure if the younger man was being serious or not. The barista handed over their drinks and they went to a quiet corner. They sat down and were quiet for a few minutes, unsure of where to start.

“So, how long have you known Scott?” Derek asked.

“Since we were four and I peed on his sandcastle on the playground…” Stiles said and laughed. Derek smiled despite himself.

“You peed on his sandcastle?” He asked incredulously.

“I was four. I- I have no idea. He was, unfortunately, not the first or the last person I peed near…” Stiles made a face, and laughed a little. “I don’t know why I told you I peed on his sandcastle.” Derek laughed a little. “I guess I’m more nervous than I thought I would be which is silly because it’s _just_ coffee…” Derek sipped his hot chocolate.

“What did my uncle say to you?” Derek asked and Stiles leaned back in his seat, sliding down and slouching a little.

“Ah-ah!” He said wagging his finger at Derek. “I told you to not worry about that, so just put it behind you. Trust me, it wasn’t anything bad.”

“Tell me about your relationship with Scott, then,” Derek said. He had the upper hand for now, but he had a feeling he was going to lose it quickly. Stiles’s face relaxed and he sat up over his coffee, his eyes distant.

“He’s my partner. I can’t- He’s- There is like only one person more important than him--my dad. Scott is probably the best person I know.”

“You sound-”

“I’m not!” Stiles interrupted. “I’m not in love with him. The love I feel for him, it’s not romantic,” he said shaking his head. “It’s… It’s hard to explain. I’m bi-aro and he’s bi-greysexual.” Derek blinked for a minute. “It means-”

“It means you don’t feel romantic love but are sexually attracted to different genders, and he’s on the ace spectrum and feels romantic feelings towards different genders,” Derek interrupted. It was Stiles’s turn to blink, too shocked to speak. He cracked a grin.

“You see, I knew there was a reason I liked you. How do you-”

“I’m ace,” Derek said taking a sip of his coffee. “I guess I’m bi-romantic,” he said thoughtfully after a minute. “I’ve never really thought about it, but I’ve liked both men and women…” Stiles started giggling.

“You are too much!” He spat out finally. “Here I’m thinking you’re- And you’re-” He laughed some more. Derek adjusted his glasses and shook his head.

“You are a goofball,” he said as Stiles’s phone went off. He read it and took a deep breath.

“Wanna come over and hang out for a bit?” He asked. “Scott is apparently ‘done’ with his paper--which really means he’s maybe put his name on the word document--and wants me to come home…”

“Sure,” Derek said. They got up and walked outside. It was really getting cold.

“Just… follow me?” Stiles said with a jerk. He got in his Jeep and Derek went to his Toyota, and followed closely behind Stiles who drove him to some nearby apartments. They parked and Stiles lead Derek up to a messy apartment where Scott was flopped over on a couch watching “The Twilight Zone” on his laptop.

“What happened to the paper?” Stiles asked tossing his keys on the floor and taking off his jacket. He draped it and Derek’s across the back of the couch. Scott sat up, and shrugged.

“I will get up super early-”

“No you won’t,” Stiles said. Scott smacked his hip and stole his coffee. Derek felt like an intruder, but then Stiles smiled at him and cleared some clean clothes off of the recliner, giving Derek a place to sit. When Stiles opened the bedroom door a black streak bolted out and jumped on Derek’s lap.

“Get down, Imp!” Scott said and started to swat at the cat, but it just crawled up to Derek’s shoulder and curled up, hissing a little.

“You don’t have to leave him there if you don’t want to,” Stiles said coming out of the bedroom.

“He’s fine,” Derek said patting the kitten awkwardly. Imp yawned and shoved his face behind Derek’s neck. Stiles shrugged.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked. Derek shook his head, no. Stiles went to the kitchen and came out with some donuts. He handed one to Derek anyway and sat down next to Scott, munching away on his own.

“Wanna watch something?” Scott asked. Derek shrugged. It was warm, the chair comfortable, and the kitten made Derek relax even more. Scott got up and selected something from a shelf of movies. Derek laughed when the X-Men menu came up.

“I hope you like the first one,” Scott said pressing play and plopping on the couch and putting his head in Stiles’s lap. Stiles ran his fingers through Scott’s hair, sliding back into a more comfortable position.

At some point Derek must have fallen asleep. He woke up to a dark and quiet room. The kitten had abandoned him for the pile of limbs that was Scott and Stiles. Derek got up quietly and collected his jacket. He slipped out silently, making sure to lock the door behind him. Once the door was closed he checked the time. It was almost four. He yawned and walked down to where he’d parked his car. He was so tired, he almost regretted leaving, but he knew he had to be at work in a few hours and it was better this way, even if he really did just wanna stay.

***

A few days later, Scott showed up at the library with some rejected eclairs.

“Sorry I couldn’t bring you some good stuff, but trust me… This stuff is delicious,” Scott said handing over the package.

“You didn’t have to,” Derek said as he pulled out an eclair and broke off a piece. He groaned a little, trying to ignore the stares from the patrons. “I could hug you, though… I didn’t have a chance to get breakfast or lunch…”

“It’s almost two,” Scott said. “Do you want real food? I can get you real food.”

“Nah, I’m almost off,” Derek said as he shoved the rest of an eclair in his mouth.

“Are you sure?” He asked. Derek nodded and shoved another eclair in his mouth. “I’m gonna go get some food. What time do you get off? I’ll bring it by,” Scott said.

“I get off at three. Where are you going?” Derek asked licking his fingers.

“Taco Bell good?” Scott asked.

“Sure,” he said. “Get me a number one with a wild cherry Pepsi. I’ll pay you back later.” Scott nodded.

“Any sauces?” Scott asked.

“Just get me a bunch of mild,” he said. “I’ll see you in a bit, I’ve got to-” And then he wandered off. Scott rushed off to Stiles’s Jeep and went to Taco Bell. He got Derek’s food and some extra tacos for him and Stiles. He also got a regular Pepsi for himself and a Baja Blast for Stiles. Stiles showed up to the Jeep first, but they didn’t have to wait long for Derek. Stiles hopped in the back as they watched him huffing towards the car.

“A week of our sweets and already he’s having trouble running,” Scott teased. Stiles nudged him and sat down. Derek opened the door and hopped in.

“Fuck it’s cold out there,” he said as Scott handed him his burrito. He ripped the paper back and took a large bite out of it. He grabbed one of the sauces. “Dude, you are a fucking life saver,” Derek said as he added mild sauce to his burrito. Scott smirked a little as he handed Stiles back some tacos.

“Don’t you eat?” Stiles asked.

“Sometimes,” Derek said, swallowing. “I woke up late, and it was crazy today. Everything was a fucking crisis today.” He took another large bite.

“Dude,” Stiles said around his taco. “Slow down. It’s not going anywhere…” Derek took another bite and slid back in his seat.

“I need to figure out how to just leave food at the library or something. Today was ridiculous…” Derek said taking a sip of his Wild Cherry Pepsi. “First, I come in and apparently some teachers had ordered a bunch of computers, but the order got lost. While I was trying to sort that out, a group came in for a random tour that their teacher had forgotten to schedule. I set Kira on that but then no one was covering reference so I had to keep going back and forth from Technology Services to Reference, and then the President came in and wanted to talk about some event… It was a nightmare,” Derek said. He took another large bite of his burrito.

“We have some extra mousse at home, if you want it,” Stiles offered.

“You are seriously fattening me up already! I- I need to start working out more…” They laughed.

“Come on, let us spoil you some more…” Derek finished his burrito and pulled out his taco.

“Fine, you win. But I can’t stay long. I’ve got a lot of homework to do,” Derek said. “I’ll meet you there.” He got out and Stiles jumped in the passenger seat. Once at his Toyota, Stiles shook his head.

“Gawd help me, he’s cute…” Stiles said. Scott shook his head and took Stiles’s hand.

“He is really nice,” Scott said as Derek pulled out of his spot. Scott put the Jeep in reverse.

“I just can’t wait to see my dad’s face when we bring him home,” Stiles said and Scott laughed.

After the mousse Derek ended up staying until Scott made spaghetti with spaghetti squash for the noodles. Derek swore he would never go home, but left soon after dinner. He was surprised at how much homework he’d been able to get done there, but he needed some things from home.

His apartment felt empty after spending the afternoon with Stiles, Scott, and Imp. He briefly thought about getting a cat of his own and then just laughed it off. He barely had time to feed himself; the poor thing would probably starve. He worked for a few hours before he took a shower and crawled into bed trying to not think about what Stiles and Scott were doing in their own bed--or rather, what it would feel like to cuddle them. He closed his eyes and definitely did _not_ fantasize about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek woke up early the next Sunday morning. After showering and shaving, he read a couple articles before it was time for him to go meet his family at his parent’s house. He already regretted the present, but couldn’t wait to see Stiles and Scott again.

Mikayla, Toni, and Charley jumped on him and demanded pony rides as soon as he opened the door.

“No, girls,” Laura said. “We are going soon…”

“Aww, mom,” Charley whined.

“Piggyback ride!” Toni screeched and jumped on Derek’s back. Grunting, Derek tried to help her get into place as Steve peeled her off.

“Ok girls, let’s get in the car,” Steve said enthusiastically as he sent an apologetic look towards Derek.

“It’s ok,” Derek said. “They can’t help it if they have the best uncle in the world…”

“You called?” Peter asked coming down the stairs as he adjusted his shirt. Derek shook his head and hugged his uncle.

“You’re too old to be the world’s greatest uncle,” Derek said. Peter looked scandalized.

“Age before beauty, my boy. Age before beauty.” He brushed past Derek and went to the kitchen. Derek shook his head again and took his squirming niece from Steve.

“What’re you up to, goober?” Derek asked as his mother started ushering all of them to the car. Toni put her hand flat against Derek’s smooth cheek and pouted a little.

“It’s smooth,” she said.

“I shaved,” Derek explained taking her small hand in his.

“I don’t like it,” she declared. Derek chuckled a little as he helped her buckle into her seat.

“Nana likes it better when I shave,” Derek said sliding in next to her and buckling up as well.

“Why?” Toni asked.

“Because it’s polite.”

“What’s ‘polite’?” She asked, scratching her nose and looking out the window.

“It’s just another way of saying ‘nice,’” Laura said as she got in the driver’s seat. “Everyone buckled up?” Charley called out the lone ‘no.’ Talia helped her click in. With so many people going, they found parking easier if they went to the restaurant in two cars. Robbie got in the front seat, and after putting on his seatbelt, they were ready to go.

Getting out of the car became a mad scramble. Everyone wanted out first, but there were only so many exits. Derek made Toni wait till all the grown ups were out and then he held tightly to her hand as they walked across the parking lot. The restaurant was crowded but a couple of tables had been pushed together and a sign that read “RESERVED FOR HALE PARTY” sat in the center. Derek helped Toni into her booster seat as Charley sat on his otherside.

“You two be good for Uncle Derek,” Laura chided as she sat opposite of her brother. They were still getting settled when Stiles came over with a complimentary muffin basket.

“How are my favorite Sunday brunchers this morning?” He asked setting the muffins down and passing out menus. Some of Derek’s family responded amiably and then Stiles took their drink orders. Derek decided on fresh orange juice and the girls followed suit. Once everyone ordered drinks, Stiles left with a, “I’ll be right back to take your food order.” Derek ordered a skillet meal that came with eggs, potatoes, biscuits, and sausage gravy. Mikayla and the girls got pancakes with raspberry syrup.

The beginning of the meal ran much smoother than the previous one. The restaurant was not understaffed, and Stiles got on well with the Hales--Peter included. It wasn’t until Stiles was coming to do the last check up that everything fell apart. It started with Mikayla and Toni fighting over the syrup.

“If you two don’t knock it off, you won’t get pancakes again for for a month,” Laura warned. Mikayla grumbled and pushed the bottle but Toni pushed it back and the bottle toppled over all over Laura’s white blouse. She stared at the dark red stain in horror as Stiles came up behind her. He went to help her with the towel in his hand and spilled orange juice all over her. Shrieking, Laura jumped up and rushed to the bathroom as the girls watched her, both in horror and trying to stifle their laughter.

“Shit! I’m sorry!” Stiles called after her. “Shoot! I meant ‘shoot’!” He looked at the girls and Derek, trying to hide his shame. “Ah fu-udge…” He rushed to the back to get the mop. Schmidt came over to them as Derek stood to try and clean up the mess on the table while Peter just sat there laughing like the useless tool he was.

“Oh my gosh!” Schmidt said. “What happened?”

“Just over zealous help,” Talia said trying to not giggle as Stiles came crashing back with the mop.

“Stiles, what-” Schmidt started as Stiles chuckled nervously, and tried to start mopping the floor with the wrong end of the mop. He barely caught himself, turning the mop around wiping up the liquid.

“I think he’s just embarrassed because he spilled orange juice on my sister and said the s-word. Not like my nieces have never heard it before,” Derek point out Schmidt blinked and started laughing.

“You never heard about my first dinner service, did you?” Schmidt asked.

“I have, but I am a seasoned veteran,” Stiles mumbled and Schmidt laughed. Derek wanted to reach out and touch Stiles but he didn’t dare with his whole family watching the exchange. Finally, the mess was cleaned up.

Laura came out of the bathroom laughing, and saying, “Teach me to wear a white shirt…” Stiles blushed.

“I am so sorry, Laura,” he stammered.

“We’re sorry, too,” Toni and Mikayla said in unison. Laura shook her head laughing.

“It was just a shirt… You all are ridiculous!” Stiles nodded and tripped off to get their check. Peter had calmed down some, but lost it when Stiles tripped on his own feet and went spiraling into another patron. Peter doubled over with laughter again. The girls giggled and Schmidt rushed over to right his now mortified employee and apologize to the other patrons. Derek sighed and looked at Cora who had been quiet the whole time. She looked like she had broken a rib to try and keep from laughing.

“Oh shut up,” Derek said and turned to Toni.

“‘Shut up’s not a nice thing to say, Uncle Derek,” she said. Derek groaned inwardly. Eventually the check got paid and they all shuffled out. Derek hung back hoping to find Stiles alone. He was hiding in the kitchen talking to Scott.

“Hey, are you ok?” Derek asked and Stiles blushed but laughed. It was a good sign.

“Yeah,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck. “Just feel bad for your family…”

“Oh, they’re fine…” Derek said. “I have to go, but text me later?” Stiles brightened up.

“Sure…” He said. Derek smiled and rushed out after his family trying to claim he’d misplaced his wallet. Cora snickered at him and Derek made a face at her as he buckled in.

“It’s not nice to make faces, Uncle Derek,” Toni said and Derek ruffled her hair. And thus ended their second family brunch.

***

A few days later a couple of young women came in holding hands and looking for Stiles.

“We’re sorry,” the brunette said. “We know we shouldn’t bother him at work-”

“It’s fine,” Derek said picking up the phone. “He’s on break right now.” He pushed some buttons and called to the downstairs break room. Stiles picked up on the second ring.

“Derek, I’m hiding down here for the rest of eternity, and you can’t make-”

“There are people here to see you,” Derek interrupted.

“Just send Scott down,” Stiles said.

“I said _people_ …” Derek said.

“Allison and Lydia…” The red head chimed in. Derek repeated the names.

“Oh,” Stiles said. “I’ll be right up.” Derek put the phone down and smiled awkwardly at the younger women. They heard Stiles clattering up the stairs rushing towards them with a large binder.

“Here’s all the notes and research Scott and I have,” Stiles said. “I hope it all makes sense, and if it doesn’t…”

“We’ll call you, and we’ll call you when we’re done with the first draft,” Allison said hugging him quickly before turning to leave with Lydia.

“We’re doing a group project,” Stiles explained, and Derek nodded, smirking as Stiles tripped back down the stairs to finish his break.

That night Stiles called Derek as he finished up his homework.

“Derek!!!! Come over!” He shouted. Derek held the phone away from his face.

“It’s one in the morning. Are you drunk?” Derek asked.

“Maybe, but that’s ok! Come over anyway!” Stiles sounded happy enough.

“Ok,” Derek said, yawning a little. “Give me about twenty minutes. I have to finish up this reading.”

“Kay,” Stiles said and hung up. Derek picked his book back up and finished up as quickly as he could. Once done, he got up to find some pants. By the time he got to Stiles’s, the younger man was laying on the couch. “Derrrk!” He slurred. “Have a bear!” He giggled. “I mean beer!” Derek smirked a little. Scott wasn’t much better and was in fact _under_ the couch.

“Why is Scott under the couch?” Derek asked.

“I like to bite when I’m drunk,” Stiles said getting up and resting heavily on the older man, forcing Derek to hold him up.

“Are you going to bite me?” Derek asked. Stiles thought for a moment.

“Nah,” he said. “I’m sobering up some.”

“Liar!” Scott called as he scooted himself out from under the couch. “You’re such a fucking liar.” Stiles giggled into Derek’s chest.

“I wanna cuddle,” he said dragging Derek to the couch. “I promise to not bite.”

“Don’t believe him,” Scott said crawling out from under the couch. “He’s such a fucking liar.” Derek noticed a couple of badly placed bandaids on Scott’s forearm and hand. “We should build a fort,” Scott said as Stiles began adjusting Derek’s limbs to the proper cuddling position.

“Yeah!” Stiles agreed. “Get up!” He shouted at Derek who just shook his head.

“Want my beer?” Scott asked as Stiles began dragging pillows over to the kitchen table. Derek flopped over when Stiles stole the cushion right out from under his ass.

“You don’t want to finish it?” Derek asked. Scott shook his head a little and hiccuped.

“I’m cut off for the night,” he said. He did look a little green. Derek took the bottle from him and took a swallow as Imp jumped up in Derek’s lap and began to purr and bat at the bottle.

“Hey there,” Derek said rubbing the kitten’s head with his free hand. The kitten leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

“Are you hungry?” Stiles asked as he came from the bedroom with lots of blankets. “We have some mini-quiche left over from a thing today.” Derek wasn’t _actually_ all that hungry, but he was not about to turn down food that Stiles and Scott had made at work. Derek moved the kitten to the arm of the couch.

“Are they in the fridge?” Derek asked getting up. The kitten hissed and swatted at him as he left.

“Yeah,” Stiles said as he put the sheet over the table and began adjusting the pillows so it would block out the light. “Get me another beer…” Derek took a swallow of Scott’s beer and handed it to Stiles.

“I have to get up early tomorrow,” he said. Stiles nodded a little and took a long swig. Derek found the quiches. They were perfect. The crust was nice and flaky while the inside was moist and cheesy with broccoli goodness. Derek moaned and shoved another in his mouth. “How is it everything you make is good?” He asked.

“Because you never take the time to cook for yourself,” Scott said coming in and filling a cup with water.

“The fort is done! Come get your spots before Imp takes over the whole thing,” Stiles called. Derek shoved another quiche in his mouth and put the container back. He went to the entrance of Stiles’s fort.

“You are five,” Derek declared. Stiles laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him in. The beer sloshed a little but Derek righted it before Stiles spilt it everywhere. He took another sip of it as Scott crawled in on Derek’s otherside. The table was low so they had to lay down. Scott shoved his face into Derek’s chest, wrapping his hand around Derek’s arm while Stiles flopped on his stomach and left his hand near Derek’s, an obvious dare. Derek slid his fingers between Stiles’s and tried to stroke Scott’s arm with his other hand. _We can talk in the morning…_ He thought to himself. Just before he slipped off into oblivion, Stiles finished the beer and leaned across Derek to kiss Scott good night. Before resuming his side of the fort, he kissed Derek’s cheek. Derek squeezed his hand and rolled onto his stomach, curling his arms around the two younger men. He passed out almost immediately, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

***

Derek woke up in a panic. He couldn’t feel his arms and he was having trouble breathing, because there was a heavy weight on his chest. He moved a little, and someone’s foot dug into his arm. It hurt and sent tingles down his numb arm. He stopped trying to move and started to assess. He was not alone. There were two people with him. And a cat. _Stiles and Scott…_ he thought to himself. On top of him, Stiles moaned a little and rolled closer to Scott. Derek tried to pull away but it was hard with two numb arms.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered trying to not wake Scott or sound panicked. Stiles didn’t stir. “Stiles,” Derek tried again. A groan.

“Five more minutes, dad,” he muttered and nuzzled into the back of Derek’s neck. Derek rocked back and forth a little.

“Stiles, I really need you to get off me,” Derek shot back. Stiles came to himself slowly. Once aware of the situation, he scrambled off of Derek and right onto Scott who groaned. Stiles ignored him.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Der,” he managed. Derek took a deep breath.

“It’s ok,” he said taking another deep breath. “My arms are numb,” he said and chuckled. Stiles smirked a little.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said twisting and knocking down some of the pillows. Scott woke up with a snort and the cat yowled and fled the fort. Stiles and Derek laughed while Scott looked up at them sleepily.

“What the fuck time is it?” Scott asked. Derek fumbled for his phone, his hands had not quite regained total feeling. Stiles took his phone from him.

“Almost eight-thirty,” he said. Derek jerked back and tried to stand up. He was late. He bashed his head on the table and crashed down hard.

“I have to be- Family brunch,” he said crawling out and rubbing his head. “Work- Don’t you two-?”

“Not till eleven,” Stiles said watching Derek search for his keys and jacket. “We got the morning off.”

“I’ll see you later then,” Derek said rushing out the door rubbing his head. He wondered whether he would get in more trouble for arriving with morning breath and in clothes he’d obviously slept in smelling like stale beer or if he went home to change and showed up late. He got in the car and his phone went off.

“You better get here soon,” Cora said as a way of greeting. “Your nieces are going ape without you.” Derek groaned inwardly.

“Is Peter there?” He asked.

“Of course,” she said. “And he’s just making it worse, making comments like you won’t be here.”

“I’m about twenty minutes away,” Derek said.

“Ok,” Cora said. “Bye.” They hung up and Derek started his Toyota. He made it there in fifteen. The girls didn’t seem to notice anything; they hugged him with the enthusiasm they always had for him, but he could feel the rest of his family eyeing him with suspicion.

“Couldn’t you have at least borrowed a comb?” Cora asked once Derek escaped to the bathroom.

“It wasn’t like that,” Derek said. “We- They were drunk. I just some how got… I mean it was almost one-thirty before I got over there and-”

“They booty called you?! And you went over?” Cora laughed as she handed him a comb. Derek opened the medicine cabinet and found some hair stuff. He fought with his hair, deciding it would be better to just keep his mouth shut.

“Do you have an extra toothbrush?” She opened the cabinet and tossed him one as Toni came rushing in.

“Uncle Derek, I’m hungry…” She whined. Derek popped open the toothbrush.

“Just a second, hun. Almost ready…” He said grabbing the toothpaste and opening it.

“Oh-kay…” She said drawing it out and walking back to the front room. Derek shoved the toothbrush in his mouth and gagged a little.

“You better not tell mom and dad,” Derek said as he began to brush his teeth quickly. He stared at his three day old stubble and groaned a little. He smelled terrible.

“Come on,” Talia called from down the hall. “We’re starving.”

“Technically I got here early…” Derek muttered under his breath.

“What was that, young man?” Talia called back. Derek gagged a little on his toothpaste.

“Can’t a man have a moment of peace?” He heard someone whisper something and Talia laughed.

“We will leave you here!” Peter called. “In fact we’re leaving now.” Someone opened the front door. Derek threw down the toothbrush and grimaced as he swallowed the toothpaste. Cora laughed.

“You shouldn’t swallow that stuff.” Derek glared at her and they rushed to the car. As soon as Derek buckled in next to Toni, the five year old reached out and touched his cheek.

“Rude,” she said and giggled. Derek closed his eyes praying for the meal to end quickly. It didn’t. The restaurant was so short staffed that Stiles and Scott came in for the shifts as the family was finishing up their meals and arguing about who was going to pay the check. Derek followed them to the back, not really caring if anyone saw him.

“Hey, Der,” Scott said when he saw the older man. Stiles looked up from where he was squatting and tying his shoe.

“What time are you off tonight?” Derek asked.

“Uh…” Scott thought for a moment. “Probably around six, why?”

“We nee-” Derek paused for a moment. _What if he was reading it all wrong? What if they were just_ really _affectionate with all their friends?_ “We need to hang out,” he said. Stiles’s face lit up.

“Awesome! We’ll get some extra snacks. What do you like?” He asked as Schmidt walked in.

“Your family is looking for you,” Schmidt said to Derek as he turned to Scott and Stiles. Derek took it as his dismissal and rushed out to find his family. They were heading to the car. Talia came up beside him as the other adults shuffled the young girls away.

“You doing ok, Derek?” She asked. Derek bit his cheek and brushed his hair back.

“Yeah, just had a late night,” he said. “I’m really sorry. I feel like shit for-” She patted his shoulder.

“I was a little peeved when I saw you this morning, but all through breakfast you just looked so miserable. Is it the-”

“No,” Derek said cutting her off. “No, it’s not that… Just…”

“You’re friends with that waiter, right? That’s-that’s new?” She asked taking his hand as they walked slowly to the car, letting the others get settled first.

“Yeah, but it’s not- I mean-” He faltered. He didn’t know what anything meant.

“It’s ok,” she said. “When you’re ready, I-I’ll try and understand.” It wasn’t much, but it was more than… His thoughts drifted off when they got to the car. Derek climbed in the back next to his niece who put her sticky hand and face on his arm.

“I love you, Uncle Derek,” she said, her eyelids drooping.

“I love you, too, Toni,” Derek said kissing her head.

***

Derek found it hard to focus that afternoon on his homework. He kept checking his phone even though he knew it wasn’t anywhere close to six. He got through a couple of articles before finally just throwing his pen down and rubbing his face. He was tired. He pulled out his computer and put _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. He could barely follow the plot his head was so full, but he didn’t care. Finally Stiles texted him at around six thirty.

 _Sorry, we got held up. We got pizza. Hope pepperoni and pineapple is ok. Bring beer. Come whenever!_ Stiles said. Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 _Sure thing. What kind of beer?_ Derek pulled on his shoes and grabbed his coat. It was chilly for late October. Almost to his car, Derek got his response.

 _Whatever you like is fine, but hurry. The pizza is getting cold and we’re hungry…_ Stiles said.

 _Got it._ Derek started up his car and stopped at a gas station. He stared at the bottles of beer for a few minutes before finally just grabbing some Dos Equis and carrying it to the counter. He paid and went to his car, trying to focus on something other than the pounding in his head, but he couldn’t. All he could think about was how easy it was to fall asleep with Scott and Stiles, how it was nice to wake up with them too (once he realized where he was). How much he wanted… But then he was there, so he grabbed the beer and walked up to Scott and Stiles’s apartment. He knocked and Scott opened the door.

“Thank fuck!” Stiles called from the kitchen. Derek could hear him scarfing down some pizza.

“You’re a rude little shit,” Scott called back. He hugged Derek and then took the beer. “Better get in and get some before Stiles eats it all.” Derek smiled and went to get some pizza while Scott closed and locked the door.

“Here,” Stiles said shoving some pizza at him, his mouth full. Derek laughed a little and went to sit on the couch. Stiles plopped next to him accepting a beer from Scott. Derek was glad he’d only gone with one six pack. Stiles chugged down half his beer and leaned closer to Derek as Scott sat on the other side of Stiles.

“What are we watching?” Derek asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

“ _House of Wax_ ,” Scott said.

“I’ve never seen it,” Derek said.

“I hope you like creepy, gory movies,” Stiles said scooting closer to Derek.

“Do you?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head, no. “Then why-?”

“I mean yes!” Stiles said, nearly choking on his pizza.

“Stiles is such a fucking liar,” Scott said. “He likes to torture himself.” Derek glanced at Stiles who said nothing as he ate more pizza.

“Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?” Derek asked.

“I’ve got a good cuddle buddy,” Stiles said kicking gently at Scott. He smiled and Derek just shook his head. He wrapped an arm around Stiles, pulling him close. Stiles munched happily on his pizza watching as the people on the TV were chased around by some creep. It was awkward, but nice. Derek wasn’t ready to talk. He didn’t know if he ever would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is heavy in dealing with coming out and there is some trans/homophobia.

October bled into November. Stiles and Scott threw a huge Halloween party that Derek only caught the tail end of because he’d had a killer paper. He ended up staying at their apartment that night. It wasn’t weird. Not really. It felt _right_.

Their friendship was good. They fed him and gave him space and yet knew when he needed to get out of his head. It was good. Derek spent a lot more time at their house than he had spent with any two people in well over a year. It was good to be around people again, to get out of his apartment and the library. It was good to have people to study with that didn’t take themselves too seriously.

Late one Saturday night, Derek sat at their kitchen table trying to read but finally gave up with a groan.

“I’m- I can’t. I’m done.” He sat up and Scott looked at him with sympathy while Stiles got up to get him a beer.

“Want to watch something?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Derek said. Stiles handed him the open beer. He chugged it down and slammed the bottle on the table. The two younger men just stared at him. “That happens sometimes.”

“Do you want another?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head, no.

“Just needed the edge off. Let’s go watch some- something…” He got up and went to the couch. “Fuck it. Give me another beer,” he called. He kicked off his shoes and took of his pants and sat in the middle of the couch in his shirt, underwear, and socks. Scott came out first with some pudding and chuckled a little as he handed one over to Derek.

“You are so done,” he said. Derek nodded and stared at the pudding until Scott took it from him and opened it. “I’m not feeding you.” Derek took the spoon and shoved a mess of pudding in his mouth. Stiles came in and handed him a beer. Derek took a long pull from it.

“Beer and pudding. So disgusting it’s good.”

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable without your socks on?” Stiles asked sitting on the floor and pulling off Derek’s sock as Derek took another swallow. He gagged and tried to pull his foot back but it was too late. His pink sparkly toes were completely exposed. Derek blushed and tried to hide his foot behind his calf. “Why are your toes sparkly pink?” Stiles asked.

“Nieces are the worst, aren’t they?” Scott asked, trying to go in for the save. Derek thought about lying. He wanted to. It was an easy lie. One he’d told before. But it didn’t feel right lying to Scott and Stiles.

“No, it wasn’t… my nieces... I did it,” he said. Scott raised his eyebrow and Stiles looked up at him confused.

“You like nail polish?” Stiles asked. Derek bit his lip and nodded, once. “That’s cool.” Stiles said. “Are there-” He paused. “Do you-” He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to push too hard. They sat in silence for a minute. “Can I take your other sock off?” Stiles finally asked. Derek felt his heart skip a beat, but he nodded. Stiles took it off and tossed it aside. He was surprised to realize it was the first time he’d ever seen Derek without socks on. Derek had long feet, thick with tendons, and soft black hairs on the tops of his feet and toes. His nails were painted with a soft glittery pink polish. It was so delicate looking. It almost didn’t seem to fit with Derek, but Stiles decided he liked it. Stiles stroked Derek’s foot for a minute before joining Derek and Scott on the couch. He sat between them.

“I’m agender,” Derek finally said while someone on the TV screamed about something. Derek wasn’t even sure. Stiles looked from the screen to Derek.

“Yeah?” He asked. Derek nodded. “Do you, like, have preferred pronouns?” Derek shrugged. “Do you want to talk about this?” Derek shook his head, no. “Do you want to put your socks back on?” Derek shook his head again. “Is- What can I do?” Derek shrugged but slid his fingers through Stiles’s. “I can do that,” he said. Scott leaned over and rubbed his hand on Derek’s thigh.

“It’s ok, buddy,” Scott said. “Whatever you need, we’re here.” Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Time went by; Derek felt spacey. They didn’t move until Derek had to get up and pee. When he came back, they’d separated and it was obvious that they wanted him to sit in the middle. His chest was tight as he sat down between them, trying to not think about how his own family had reacted.

***

_**The night air was thick. It was hot and humid. The bugs were everywhere, and Derek couldn’t find any relief. He was seven and he was just _too_ hot. He felt lethargic and could barely move. Laura came in and laid down next to him. She looked so breezy in her dress. Derek touched the soft material and closed his eyes, picturing one like it on himself. Maybe a small bow in his hair too. (If he was going to do it, he should do it all the way, right?)**_  
*  
_**Derek had thought (hoped?) the dress thing was just because of the heat, but that winter his mom and dad went to the opera and Derek helped his mom get dressed. She even let him dab her perfume on her long graceful neck. Derek could remember wanting to be as beautiful as she was someday.**_  
*  
_**When he was twelve, he and his best friend Paige were dared to trade clothes. Paige had worn a soft purple top and a skirt with bright flowers on it. When Derek closed his eyes, he could almost smell their soft, sweet scent. He knew he shouldn’t like it, like wearing her clothes. But he did. The only thing that ruined it was his boxers poking out the bottom of the skirt. That same night Paige kissed him, and that was ok. But it was nothing like the heady feeling he got when wearing her clothes.**_  
*  
_**When Derek was seventeen, his class was shown excerpts from the movie**_ Boys Don’t Cry _ **and then had to write a paper on gender identity. Derek had no idea what to write. He knew he wasn’t like Branden Tina. He didn’t**_ want _ **to be a woman… He just… He just was a freak.**_  
*  
_**Freshman year of college, Derek joined the Queer-Straight-Alliance on his campus. They didn’t care that he was a freak. They didn’t care that he wanted to wear dresses and yet keep his body hair. It was there he learned what it meant to be asexual. It was where he met Erica Reyes, who was the first person to give him a pedicure. She was also the first to see him in a dress and help him find cute panties (although he never wore them). Derek couldn’t remember being happier until his parents stopped by and found him in a dress with heavy makeup on. He didn’t think he would ever forget how his mom’s face had crumpled, how his dad had stared at him with confusion.**_

_**Derek’s parents forced him to quit the QSA and he wasn’t allowed to wear women’s clothes. He thought about dropping out, but they wouldn’t let him and threatened to never speak to him again if he did. Derek only made it through because of his advisor, Deaton. Deaton didn’t care what Derek wore or didn’t; he just wanted Derek happy. Derek could go in his office and say or think anything. It was a relief from his classes, his family. When Derek decided to go to graduate school, he decided it would be best to just back off from his family. This proved difficult because the program he was most interested in was his home town. Still, he changed his number and deleted his Facebook page. It was a tough year. Money was tight, but he survived. And even though he wasn’t talking to his family, he didn’t have time or the energy to wear the skirts or makeup hiding in his closet.** _

_**One day Derek saw his mom at the grocery store. She hadn’t seen him yet; he knew he could get away. But he didn’t. Instead, he pretended like he hadn’t seen her and walked right in her path. To test her. To see if she would acknowledge him. She blinked in surprise when she saw him. He hadn’t changed much, but it’d been a while since he’d shaved. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to make small talk. After a few stilted exchanges, she turned to leave, saying she had to get back for Cora. She didn’t get far before she stopped and looked at him.** _

_**“Please come home,” she whispered, coming closer to him. Derek remembered closing his eyes, thinking about how easy, how**_ good _ **it would have felt to tell her to fuck off. Instead he nodded.**_

_**“When?” He asked. His voice cracked. He hated himself for it, but he just stood there waiting for her answer.** _

_**“Sunday, around six?” He nodded. She reached across the space between them and touched his cheek. Derek couldn’t remember the last time she’d touched him. He wanted to cry, but waited till she’d gone and he could rush to the restroom. He called Deaton and they talked for a few minutes; Deaton didn’t have much time so they made plans to talk later. The tightness in Derek’s chest eased some, but still he felt ready to break.**_  
*  
_**That first meal was a disaster. The girls had been extremely shy, and Peter had kept making inappropriate comments until finally Laura told him to fuck off and went home. Derek left quickly after her, not wanting to be alone with the rest of his family. When he got home that night, he felt shaky, like nothing was real. He sat in the shower for a good hour before he finally convinced himself to get out. After that, it got easier. Peter shut up and the girls warmed up to Derek again and then one day Derek decided he should make it so he would only see his family on his terms. Thus the Sunday brunches were born.**_

***

Derek jerked awake. Stiles grunted and flopped into his lap spreading drool all over both of them. Derek rubbed his back a little, taking a deep breath. Scott murmured beside him.

“What’s that?” Derek asked leaning towards Scott.

“You ok?” Scott asked. “You kind of- We were worried…”

“I’m ok,” Derek said. “Or, I will be…” Scott rubbed his shoulder.

“If you do want different- Well… We’re here. We can- we-” Derek patted his arm.

“It’s ok,” Derek said. “It’s ok, I know…” Derek lifted his arm and Scott curled up under it. Derek rubbed his back. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

In the morning, Stiles woke up first and got up to make pancakes. He brought them out to Scott and Derek, putting the baked yummy goodness on their laps, waiting for them to wake up. He waited a whole thirty seconds before he nudged them both awake. Derek grunted and Scott jerked. Stiles grabbed the plates before they fell.

“I made chocolate chip pancakes!” He said and held the plates out to them. Scott shoved his face into Derek’s stomach. Derek pulled him closer and leaned down. “Aww, come on! Wake up or I’ll eat them all.”

“You will have _the worst_ stomach ache,” Scott pointed out.

“Wake up!” Stiles poked at them. Scott kicked him. Stiles made a face. “Fine. I’m going to eat some of the delicious pancakes all on my own.”

“Come back to the couch,” Derek said. “We’ll heat them up and eat them later.” Stiles ignored them and went to to the kitchen.

“I also made bacon,” he said. Scott got up so fast he accidentally elbowed Derek in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Rubbing his stomach, Derek got up slower. He sat down and they ate quietly. Derek couldn’t eat much though. He felt full already. Full of words unspoken. Full of feelings. He felt excited. He felt like maybe his family was ready, and if they weren’t he didn’t have to care any more.

“Do you want some orange juice?” Stiles asked after a bit. Derek nodded. Stiles rubbed Derek’s shoulders as he walked to the fridge. It was nice.

***

A few weeks went by. They didn’t talk about it again, but they also _weren’t not_ talking about it. Derek stopped wearing socks in the apartment, and Stiles was delighted to find that his toe nails changed color often. Scott lost it the day Derek came over and he’d managed to paint his toes into Monster’s Inc. characters.

“Der, you fucking- That’s-” Scott was lost for words.

“It’s nothing,” Derek said blushing and pulling his feet under him. “Really. It was maybe half an hour… I-” But Scott shook his head.

“ _Monster’s Inc._ is one of my favorite movies! Boo is just the fucking cutest, and-” Scott stared down at Derek’s toes. “You have more creativity for your toes than I do for my whole life.” Derek shook his head.

“You really give me too much credit,” Derek said. “I found a how-to on the internet. It really-” Stiles came in to find out what the fuss was about and flipped when he saw Derek’s toes.

“I can’t believe you made Mike your pinky toe. That is just perfect,” Stiles said. Derek shook his head.

“Should you two be cramming or packing or something?” Derek asked. They were leaving the next day for the Thanksgiving week break.

“All packed, just gotta throw the stuff in the car in the morning,” Stiles said and plopped next to Derek. “You’ve got our undivided attention for the night.” Scott yawned loudly. “Ok, you’ve got our undivided attention until Scott falls asleep.” Scott kicked at Stiles idly who just slapped at Scott’s leg. Without consulting the others, Stiles grabbed Harry Potter Lego and put it in the machine. The others watched him for almost two hours before Derek got bored and started nodding off. It had been a long semester and he wasn’t really going to get much of a break. Stiles slipped off the couch and put on _Lilo & Stitch_ before wandering off to make them all hot cocoa and get them blankets. It was really starting to get cold. When he returned to the couch, Derek and Scott had stretched and and were spooning. Scott laid behind Derek, holding him close. Both were close to sleep so Stiles just put the blankets over them and drank all three cups of hot cocoa. When the movie was over, the others woke up slowly.

“Time is it?” Derek asked with a groan, not ready to get up yet. Scott mumbled something and shoved his face in the back of Derek’s neck.

“Almost seven,” Stiles said consulting his phone. “You two lazies gonna get up? Or should I drag you both to bed?”

“Don’ wanna move,” Scott muttered louder. Stiles made a face.

“I’m bored!” He said jumping on them and shaking them a little. Derek rolled onto his back and grabbed Stiles pinning his arms down.

“Couldn’t be the three cups of cocoa you drank all by yourself, could it?” He asked. Stiles squirmed and kicked.

“You were asleep! How was I supposed to know you’d fall asleep!” He asked as Scott began to tickle him. Stiles squirmed. “Oh my gawd, that’s not fair!” He chortled. “Not nice! Don’t-” He laughed. “Gonna piss myself,” he said laughing and then yelped when Derek rolled him to the floor.

“Shit, are you ok?” Derek asked, knocking into Scott’s chin, causing him to bite his tongue. Scott’s eyes watered as Derek tried to check on Stiles.

“Fine,” Stiles said laughing as he got up and rushed to the bathroom. 

“Are you ok?” Derek asked turning to Scott who just nodded. Derek stretched and went to check his phone. He had a text message from Erica.

_Are you sure I can’t convince you to come to my house for Thanksgiving? My parents really miss you…_ Derek sighed and hit reply.

_Things are going really good here. I need to stay._ He responded, but really he would give a lot to not be staying. Scott got up and started clearing up the cups.

“I’ll make fresh if you want it,” he said indicating to the cups.

“Sure,” Derek said. “That’d be nice.” He scratched his stomach and went towards the bathroom. Stiles came out and crashed into Derek.

“Whoops, sorry,” Stiles said as they laughed. “Hey, Der, you sure you’re going to be ok here? You sure we can’t convince you to come with us?”

“Tempting, but, no…” Derek said. “Things are going really well right now, and I want to keep it that way.” Stiles nodded and patted Derek’s back.

“We’re only a phone call away,” he said. Derek nodded, waving at Stiles as he went into the bathroom.

***

The week went by quickly for Derek. He spent most of it doing homework and texting with Scott and Stiles. He took a lot of baths and lived in his pyjamas. It was really relaxing. He woke up around seven, made breakfast and alternated his homework with reruns of _Boy Meets World_.

Calling him on Tuesday, Laura asked him if he could bring some green bean casserole.

“I don’t even know how to make green bean casserole,” Derek said staring at the paused screen of his TV. Cory and Shawn were talking about something, their mouths hung open.

“Just google it? Mom is going crazy because grandma and grandpa are coming, along with Keith, his wife Paula, and their kids Jenny, Amy, and Junior and mom is going crazy-”

“Wait, Keith? The guy who gives his children guns for their first birthdays?” Derek asked. “Wasn’t he banned when he gave me a gun and I attempted to shoot Cora?”

“Yeah, but mom and dad feel bad because none of the rest of the family want anything to do with them either…” Laura said. One of the girls asked Laura something Derek could not quite make out. “Not yet, honey. We’re going to eat soon… Sorry, Der. But could you do this? Please?” Derek sighed and typed ‘green bean casserole’ into Google. He got several hits.

“Fine, but if I fuck it up-”

“You won’t!”

“I don’t want to hear about it!” Derek said.

“Thank you so much, Der! I owe you one!” They talked for a few more minutes and then Derek hung up. He decided he should probably go get the ingredients now while he was thinking about it. He pulled some pants on and drove to the market. There must have been a million people there. He couldn’t find a basket and he kept bumping into people. Finally he got everything he needed and struggled to find a place in line. His phone started ringing when he got in line. He tried to ignore it, but who ever was calling him kept calling him. When he finally got to the conveyor belt, he set his things down and pulled out his phone. It was Stiles. Derek slid his finger across the answer button.

“You rang?” Derek said.

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure you didn’t want to come. My friend Erica is coming from a few hours out and she said she could pick you up if you wanted…” Stiles said.

“I’m fine,” Derek said. “In line for stuff for green bean casserole.”

“Yeah, but you could bring that with you…” They were silent for a moment.

“I miss you, too,” Derek said finally.

“What, I’m chopped liver?” Scott called. He was obviously on speaker phone. Derek laughed.

“I miss you, too, Scott. It’s too quiet here… Well… Not _here_ but at home…” Derek said.

“Getting a lot of good work done?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said. “You guys?”

“Not really,” Scott replied. “Unless beating Harry Potter Lego counts…” They talked until Derek’s things were rung up. Hanging up with them was hard, but he knew he could call them back. The cashier looked haggard. Derek tried to smile, but when he was handed back his items without a bag because they were out of them, he decided he didn’t care. He went home and watched some more TV before getting back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head with Derek's family in this chapter. TW for lots of transphobia/homophobia.

Derek woke up early on Thursday. He stared at himself long and hard in the mirror. His beard had really grown out and he quite liked it. It seemed a shame to shave it. So he didn’t; he just trimmed it. He showered and got dressed in some loose sweats so he could cook the casserole. Dinner wasn’t until one, but most of the family was showing up around eleven. Derek read a little and then made the casserole. He got dressed quickly and put the food in his Toyota and drove across town. When he got there, Keith and his family hadn’t shown up yet, but when his mom hugged him, she could feel the tension strumming through her body.

“I see you’re growing your beard out,” she said. Derek nodded and she kissed his cheek. “I didn’t think-” She paused. “Your nieces are going to love it.” Toni came rushing in whacking the air with her Barbie doll.

“Uncle Derek! What is on your face?!” She yelled and jumped on him. He picked her up and she immediately began to pet his chin.

“It’s called a beard,” he said and carried her and the casserole into the kitchen. Cora was peeling potatoes and arguing with Peter about some TV show. 

“Will you play Barbies with me Uncle Derek?” Toni asked. Charley came rushing into the kitchen.

“No we’re gonna play hide-and-seek!” She yelled grabbing his arm. Talia caught the casserole before it fell and ushered them all out of the kitchen.

“How about we play Barbies for now, and then when the cousins come, we can play hide-and-seek?” Derek offered. It seemed to appease them until the doorbell rang. Toni ran screaming to get it, but Laura was there and chastising her as she let Keith, Paula and the kids in. As soon as that door opened though, both Charley and Toni got shy. They hid behind Derek’s legs as Keith and Paula introduced their kids and Laura introduced her kids.

“Derek!” Keith said as Laura took their coats. “It’s good to see you! Look at that beard!” Keith hugged and slapped at Derek’s cheek.

“Hi,” Derek said. Paula presented Derek with a cherry pie and some homemade rolls.

“I know that Talia said to not bring anything but-” Talia came to the door.

“Never can have enough pie or rolls,” Talia said taking the pie and rolls, leaning forward to kiss at Paula’s cheek. “Smells good.”

“How is the turkey coming along?” Paula asked. They wandered back into the kitchen where Robbie was pulling the turkey out of the oven. Keith wrapped an arm around Derek’s shoulders and dragged him into the living room. The younger kids started up a game of tag while Keith and Paula’s eldest, Amy and Jenny, who were sixteen, sat down in front of the TV and watched something on MTV.

“How’ve you been? You still in school?” Keith asked. Derek wanted to squirm away, but he reminded himself he wasn’t a child any more. He could deal with this.

“Yeah, I’m working on my master’s thesis,” Derek said.

“You always were a smart one. What’s your paper on?” He asked. Derek glanced around and sighed.

“Basically, I’m just talking about gender roles on television,” Derek said. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was not a safe topic. He’d left out the part where he was really looking at queerness and heteronormativity, but...

“Gender roles?” Keith said. “I think that’s great. My girls got guns their first birthdays. I think gender roles can be pretty ridiculous…” Derek nodded but said nothing. He wished that Charley and Toni would come rescue him, but they were having fun with Junior. “Are you going to school here or-”

“Yeah, I’ve got an apartment across town. It’s nice,” Derek said.

“Didn’t want to stay with the family?” Keith asked. Derek shook his head.

“I am making it on my own,” he said, with a shrug. Laura came in the front room to set out some appetizers.

“Do you have a boyfriend yet?” Keith asked. Derek jerked a little.

“...No,” he said.

“Shame, good looking guy like you deserves someone nice,” Keith said. Amy glanced over her shoulder and winked a little at Derek. Biting his lip, Derek got up and went to see if they needed help in the kitchen, mumbling something along those lines as he went. As he approached the entryway, he heard Paula say his name; they were talking about him. He knew he should either walk away or enter, but he found himself glued to the spot.

“...Derek’s growing into such a wonderful man. Keith and I were a little worried about him, but really…” Paula said.

“The beard really does look good on him, doesn’t it? Very _masculine_ ,” his mother agreed. Cora came out of the kitchen and jumped when she saw Derek.

“Jesus! What the fuck?” She shouted.

“Language!” Talia called. Cora looked at her brother who still hadn’t moved.

“Der, are you ok?” Derek nodded.

“Fine, just fine…” He went to the bathroom and pulled out his phone. He wanted to call Stiles, tell him it had been a mistake and to come get him. Please. He didn’t care what he had to do. Just get him the fuck out of there. But he didn’t. He pocketed his phone, washed his face, and went back to the living room where Peter and Keith were talking about football. Charley came running up to Derek and grabbed his hand.

“You promised you’d play hide-and-seek with us!” She said. Derek tried to smile, but it felt like more of a grimace.

“Yeah, who is it?” He asked.

“You are!” She shouted. “Derek’s it! Everyone hide!” Derek closed his eyes and he heard her scurry off. He let the kids run him ragged until dinner. He tried to keep his focus on them, because at least if they were distracting him, he wouldn’t have to think about anything else.

They washed up when Talia told them too, and then sat around the table. Derek hadn’t even realized his grandparents had made it until he sat down, surrounding himself with the two girls.

“Hiya, Derry,” his grandma said hugging him. “How is school?” Derek smiled at her a little.

“It’s good,” he said. “Busy, but good. I really am enjoying it though.”

“That’s good,” she said. They passed food around and talked about this and that. Once everyone had food, his grandma started asking Derek’s nieces if they had boyfriends yet. Derek could see the tension in Laura’s jaw build. Laura worked hard to emphasize the fact that boys weren’t everything. Once their grandma felt thoroughly satisfied with teasing the young ones, she turned to Cora. “And what about you, dear? Any love on the horizon?” Cora glanced at Derek.

“Not really,” she said. “I just mostly have been studying.”

“Good girl,” Grandma said. “Getting good grades?”

“All A’s,” Talia bragged. Grandma smiled and patted Cora’s cheek.

“That’s my good girl,” she said and reached across to take Derek’s hand.

“And what about you, dear? Any young ladies turning your head at the library?”

“Mom…” Talia tried, but Keith spoke up.

“There is nothing wrong with homosexuality, Mary,” Keith said. “I’m tired of your backwards way of thinking!” Grandma blushed.

“You don’t need to talk to me like that, Keith. I know what- I know that-” Grandma yelled back.

“Then why not ask him if there is a _boy_ that has turned his head?” Keith asked.

“Really, I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation to have at the dinner table,” Talia said, blushing.

“Mom!” Laura growled. “Not talking about it is exactly what-”

“He has been staring at that cute waiter guy for-” Peter started and then Derek had had enough. He stood up, his chair scraping loudly on the floor.

“If you would all be so kind as to _shut the hell up_ , and give me a minute to tell you who I am, I will. First of all, I’m biromantic. What does that mean? That means I like people of all genders. Boys and girls and- just- Second of all, I’m asexual. No, this does not mean that I reproduce by myself; it means I do not feel sexual attraction. So no. No one has ‘ _turned my head_.’ And lastly, my wearing dresses and makeup was not and is not a sign of ‘homosexuality’ or, in less dehumanizing and clinical terminology, gay-ness, it is a sign of being agender. Meaning without gender. Meaning I’m not a man, so applauding me on my ‘ _masculine behavior_ ’ is a good way to get me to not talk to you fucks for- for- forever!” He took several deep breaths while his family stared at him in horror. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.” As soon as he walked out of the dining room, everyone started talking at once. Charley, Toni, and Mikayla chased after him. Toni clung to his leg. She was crying. Derek picked her up and kissed her hair.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” he said as she clung to him. In the dining room he could hear his cousins Amy and Jenny. “It’s not you. You are wonderful.”

“I’m bi and she’s a lesbian. There is nothing wrong about-”

“And for the record, I’m not a homophobe-” Someone said.

“...raised your son in such a- never heard such foul language- why I would-” Laura came out and took Toni from Derek.

“Go, just go,” she said and hugged him roughly. He held her tight and Toni started screaming.

“No, no! I don’t want- I want him to stay!” Derek squeezed his sister and ran for his car. His chest was so tight he thought he might literally die. He squeezed his steering wheel, squeezed his eyes shut, and willed himself to breathe. He tried to not think about what happened. He jerked hard when his phone went off, his glasses slanting off his face as he grabbed his phone and hit the answer button. He said nothing.

“Hello?” Stiles said. The tension in Derek’s chest eased a little. He made sort of a mewling noise. “Derek? Are you ok?” Derek exhaled the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“No,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “No. Not even a little…”

“What happened?” Stiles asked. “Wait, no. Let me go somewhere quieter.” Derek listened to him walk past some people and then the sounds softened. “What happened, Derek? Do you want to talk about it?” Derek swallowed.

“Not- not-” The front door opened. Derek started the Toyota and drove off, trying to focus on the road. “Just talk to me.”

“Ok,” Stiles said. “My dad’s boyfriend came with some delicious rolls. They’re supposed to be for dinner, but I stole some. I made my mom’s sweet potatoes, but they didn’t come out quite right… She must have left something out of her recipe…”

“You never talk about her…” Derek whispered as he came to a stop at a stop light. He was feeling better with every block he put between him and his family.

“She died in a car accident when I was eight,” Stiles said. “She was amazing. She made the best cinnamon toast ever. And she never really yelled even though I was a little shit. The only time she yelled was when I got red Kool-aid all over the new white carpet. The stain is still there.” Derek tried to imagine a mini-Stiles covered in juice while his mother chastised him. “My dad put the couch over it, but sometimes I like to move it so I can feel closer to her. Silly really, I know, but…”

“It’s not silly,” Derek said.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but... Are you still with your family?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek said. There was a knot in his throat. “No, I left. I’m going to call my friend Erica Reyes when I get home. She said she could come get me if things turned to shit…”

“Erica Reyes?” Stiles laughed. “Erica who lives in Carter? Interns for a big law firm?” Derek squinted a little.

“Yeah, how did-”

“Went to high school with her. She was a few years above us, but… How do _you_ know her?” Stiles laughed again.

“Went to undergrad with her. She was in the QSA with me…” Derek said.

“You were in the QSA?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, it’s a long story,” Derek said pulling into his driveway.

“Ok. You call Erica and text me when you have an ETA. My dad wants to meet you, and we are probably going to have a shit ton of food left over,” Stiles said.

“Ok,” Derek said and got out. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, see you later,” Derek said. They hung up. Derek immediately pulled up Erica’s number. She picked up on the third ring.

“Hello tall, dark, and gorgeous.”

“Come get me. Please,” he said as he walked to the elevator and pushed the button.

“Oh, honey,” she said. “Was it that bad?”

“Worse,” Derek said. “Please. I can’t be here.”

“Ok,” Erica said. “We aren’t eating till late this year… I will there in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you,” Derek said as he let himself into his apartment. It was a mess but he didn’t care. He went straight for his closet and began to grab clothes at random.

“You’re welcome, Der Bear. Hang in. I’m coming,” she said and they hung up. Derek texted Stiles, as instructed and was surprised when Scott called him.

“Stiles is currently helping mash potatoes, but I wanted you to know that we’re very happy you’re coming, even if- even though…”

“It’ll be good to see you too,” Derek said. And it was true, he realized. He’d really missed them and not just because they made noise.

“I think it is hilarious that you know Erica.”

“It’s a small world,” Derek said as he shoved the last of his things in his duffle bag. His phone beeped with an incoming call. It was Laura. “Scott, I’m going to call you back. I’m getting another call,” he said. They hung up and Derek switched over to Laura. He said nothing.

“Derek, I’m-I’m sorry that happened. Really. Are you- Are you ok?” She asked.

“A friend is coming to get me,” Derek said. “I’ll be back Sunday sometime.”

“Alright,” Laura said. Silence. “When you come- When you come back, can you and I go to lunch, maybe?” Derek grunted.

“Maybe…” He said. “I have a lot of work I need to be doing.”

“I understand,” she said. “Just- You know. Whenever.” Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“We’ll see,” he said. “I have to go.”

“Let me know if I can do anything for you. I love you, Der.”

“Love you, too,” he said and hung up. Derek tried to read something for class, but gave up when he’d read the first sentence six times and it never made sense. He decided to not bring any homework; he needed a break. He pulled out his phone and texted Deaton, telling him what happened in as few words as possible.

_Talked to my family about being ace and agender. Explosive death doesn’t even begin to cover it._ Derek plugged his phone in to keep it alive. He spent the next couple hours texting Scott, Stiles, and Deaton, along with a five minute conversation with Erica about how fucking weird it was that Stiles and Scott knew her and vice versa. By the time Erica showed up at his door, he was feeling a lot better.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here…” She said. “I bought you a present.” She held out a Walgreens bag. Derek smiled a little. He took it from her and opened it. At the bottom of the bag was some mascara and bright red lipstick. Derek’s face crumpled a little. “Oh, baby,” Erica said and hugged him. Derek took a deep breath and hugged her back.

“I haven’t worn- It’s been-” She patted his back.

“Oh… I know… But there’s _nothing_ wrong with you. You don’t have to put it on if you don’t want to, but it _really is_ ok if you do…” Derek kissed her hair.

“It’s good to see you…”

“It’s good to hold you,” she replied. “Even if you have a small animal on your chin.” They laughed. Erica helped him put the makeup on and then she took a picture of him. “Wanna send this to Scott and Stiles?” She asked waving her phone a little.

“Sure,” he said grabbing his bag. She sent them both the picture.

“You’re not bringing your backpack?” Erica asked as Derek headed towards the door with only his duffle. Derek shook his head, no.

“I’m taking the rest of the week off. I can’t- I need a break…” He said. She nodded and took his arm.

“Wanna stop for Slurpees before we hit the road?” She asked.

“Only if we get sour gummy bears too,” he said.

“Deal!” She kissed his cheek.

Scott texted Derek back first and said he looked really pretty. Stiles didn’t respond for almost an hour but when he did, it was worth it.

_You are the cutest most handsomest prettiest person! Love the way your full beard counters the lipstick. And that mascara…. Dude, you have lashes for days. I cannot wait to see you. Hope you like banana bread and apple pie. :*_ Derek smiled and rubbed the side of his phone for a minute.

“You really like them, don’t you?” Erica asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said not looking up. He hit reply.

_You’re making me blush._ He set his phone on the dashboard and leaned into his friend.

“Thank you for coming to rescue me. It was terrible. My uncle Keith was trying to be supportive but… And they’re just so _convinced_ I’m _gay_ and I just… I can’t deal with their bullshit any more,” Derek said. Erica wrapped her arm around Derek’s shoulder.

“I know, hon. And you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It will be ok. And if it’s not, we’re here for you…” Derek nodded and sat up.

“I know,” he said.

When they pulled into Beacon Hills, Derek was surprised at how small the town was. Nothing but Walmart looked open. It started to snow as Erica pulled up in front of Stiles’s house.

“Tell Stiles and the Sheriff I’ll stop by later and we can hang out.” Derek kissed her cheek and she made a face as she smiled. “Get out, you goober.” Laughing, Derek opened the door and walked up the drive. Stiles opened the door and rushed out to meet him.

“Oh fuck it’s cold!” He yelped as he ran barefoot across the cement. He threw himself into Derek’s arms and hugged him tight. “Carry me, please. The ground hurts my feet.” Derek smirked and pulled him closer. Once inside, Stiles refused to let go, and Scott was forced to hug Derek while hugging Stiles too. Stiles’s dad came to the door to greet Derek and laughed when he saw his son. Stiles refused to let go, forcing Derek to shake the Sheriff’s hand while Stiles clung to him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Derek said shaking his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” the Sheriff said. “Are you hungry? We have plenty leftover.”

“Starving,” Derek said. “We were just sitting down to eat when…” Stiles squeezed him and got down.

“Let’s get you some food before my dad’s partner eats all the mashed potatoes,” he said taking Derek’s hand and dragging him into the kitchen. Lydia and Allison were doing some dishes and waved at Derek as Stiles dropped his hand and grabbed a plate. “I hope you don’t mind we ate without you,” Stiles said. “We were starving.” A woman came in from the living room.

“It’s fine,” Derek said as Stiles piled food on the plate.

“You must be Derek,” she said and held out her hand. “I’m Scott McCall’s mom, Melissa.” They shook hands.

“Do you like stuffing?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded.

“Good, it’s my secret recipe,” Melissa said, winking at him and going to the fridge. The plate was stacked with food. Derek followed Stiles into the living room where they found the Sheriff, Scott, and another man watching TV. “Derek meet Chris Argent.” They shook hands and Derek sat down next to Scott. He found it very difficult to not shove all the food in his mouth at once. It tasted so good and he was starving.

“Want a beer?” Chris asked getting up. Melissa came out and sat with the two men. Derek nodded, his mouth full of turkey and potatoes. “Anyone want anything else?” Chris asked. They all shook their heads. Chris went into the kitchen and the young women came and plopped on the floor at Scott, Derek, and Stiles’s feet holding hands. They didn’t seem surprised to have Derek there, and Allison did give him a warm smile as Lydia leaned into his leg. Chris handed him the beer and he took a long pull before Stiles stole it from him and Derek chuckled. After he’d had thirds, he, Stiles, and Scott all went to the kitchen to help him pick out desserts.

“When is Erica coming to get you?” Stiles asked rubbing his eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” Derek said pulling his phone out of his back pocket to find she had texted him just a few minutes before.

_Family time over… Do you want me to come over there or do you want me to drag you over here?_

“Is it cool if Erica comes over?” Derek asked.

“Sure,” Stiles said as Lydia and Allison came in. “Erica’s coming over.”

“Oh, my gawd!” Allison said laughing. “It will be just like old times!”

“We are NOT playing truth or dare!” Lydia said getting a La Croix water from the fridge.

“We _have_ to play truth or dare!” Stiles said. Derek laughed and texted Erica back. She arrived a few minutes later and they all wandered up to Stiles’s room. Stiles and Scott took over the bed leaving the others to spread out on the floor. Derek sat at the foot of the bed, watching the others. They hung out, talking and laughing. It couldn’t have been more different than his morning. Erica dragged him off around eleven, and they went back to her house. Her parents were already asleep, but they had set up a cot in Erica’s room.

“Sorry,” Erica said as Derek pulled off his shirt. “My uncle is sleeping on the couch. Should be all yours tomorrow.”

“This is fine,” Derek said. Erica went and washed her face.

“There’s makeup remover on the counter,” she said. “My mom will kill you if you get mascara on her pillow cases.” Derek got up and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He went back to the bedroom and Erika was stretched out under her covers. Derek slid in beside her.

“I just- I-”

“It’s ok,” she said. “I understand.” She kissed his forehead and slid her hand into his. “Do you want to talk more about it?”

“No… Not yet,” Derek said closing his eyes. They were silent for a few minutes.

“Your beard is itchy!” She said shoving his face away little. He laughed and rolled over.

“You be the big spoon,” he said.

“Always…” She said shaking her head and nuzzling the back of his neck while wrapping her arms around him. They fell asleep like that.


	6. Chapter 6

_Click!_

Derek groaned.

_Click! Click click click!_ Giggling.

“Get away!” Derek kicked and Stiles gasped and fell to the floor. Scott stood next to him laughing.

“How did you get in my room?” Erica growled and shoved her head under her pillow.

“Get up lazies! It’s almost noon.” Stiles said, getting up. Derek rolled over and curled into Erica’s chest.

“And? It’s Thanksgiving break! Go to sleep!” Derek grumbled.

“Ok,” Stiles said and tried to slide in behind Derek.

“Stiles Stilinski! You get out of my bed immediately!” Stiles jumped back up, giggling nervously.

“You are so boring…” Derek yawned and rolled over.

“Make us breakfast…”

“Can I?” He asked Erica.

“I don’t know what my parents have. I’ll get up. I want pancakes now…” She got up and picked out some clothes. “Give me ten minutes…” Derek sighed and got up, scratching his stomach. He searched through his things and found some clean clothes. He got dressed and sat at Erica’s desk staring at the mascara and lipstick in his hand.

“We can get you some other stuff when we’re out, if you want…” Scott said. Derek shrugged.

“I don’t know if- I mean, the library…” Stiles gripped his shoulder and rubbed it.

“You don’t have to make any decisions now,” Stiles said. “Whatever you decide, we’re here for you.” Derek took his hand and gripped it. He met Scott’s eye in the mirror. Whatever happened happened. He wasn’t alone.

Erica came back in, her hair in a thick braid.

“Do you want to borrow some eyeshadow?” She asked leaning around him and opening a box. Derek looked inside and was immediately drawn to a soft green. He held it up to her, his hand shaking a little. She ruffled his messy hair and opened the small compact. Derek closed his eyes and let her put it on him. “Open them…” He did. “Do you want-” But he took the mascara from her.

“I don’t want to be jabbed in the eye, thanks,” he said laughing and putting it on. Somehow, it made him feel better. He went to the bathroom, fixed his hair and brushed his teeth.

“Let’s go get those pancakes!” Derek said. Stiles and Scott grinned up at him as he led the way out of the room. They ended up at the diner on main, where they all got pancakes and fresh orange juice. As they were leaving, Derek’s mom called, but he let it go to voicemail. He did not feel ready to deal with any of his family, particularly not his mother. They met Lydia and Allison at Scott’s house and crowded in his living room to play video games while his mom was at work.

Then came the movie suggestions. Somehow they ended up watching some terrible zombie movie. Halfway through the movie, he couldn’t even pay attention to the plot really because Stiles was squished between him and Scott, his whole body trembling. It worried Derek. Finally he pulled out his phone and texted the younger man.

_Wanna get out of here?_

When his phone went off, Stiles jumped and screamed a little, laughing when he realized his phone had gone off.

“Shit, sorry,” he said swiping his thumb across the screen. Stiles looked at Derek and then leaned over to Scott. Stiles typed back, _Sure. Come on the food run with us._ After Derek got the message, Stiles stood up and rubbed his stomach, sighing. “Hungry. Going on a food run. Who wants to go with?”

“I will!” Scott and Derek said at almost the same time. They got everyone elses orders and then piled in Stiles’s Jeep. Derek sat in the back seat staring out the window. The snow hadn’t stuck, and now it was raining. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so cold.

“Why do you watch those movies if you can’t handle them?” Derek asked leaning forward to try to suck up some of the heat.

“I can sometimes,” Stiles said laughing as Scott, who was driving, nudged him.

“Don’t even lie!” Scott said. “You are a clingy fucker at night when you watch scary movies, so don’t even!” Stiles blushed.

“I like movies and I’m a geek. I’m supposed to like them, aren’t I?” Derek stared at him and then Stiles laughed a little. “Right, good person to talk to about what we’re ‘supposed to do’,” he said and turned on the radio. They fell silent for the next two lights. Scott pulled into the parking lot and they all rushed to the store. Scott and Stiles scrambled for a cart.

“It’s my turn to be pushed!” Stiles yelled running to the end of the basket. Trying not to laugh, Derek watched them as Scott held the cart steady and Stiles got in the basket. They walked off like they did it every day, and Derek couldn’t hold it in any more.

“You two…” He said shaking his head and laughing as he caught up to them. They wandered through Walmart getting snacks for themselves and their friends. By the time they got back, the movie was over and they had put on _Beauty and the Beast_.

After they’d passed out the food, without even thinking, they all plopped in front of the couch with Derek in the middle as if they were at home. Scott leaned into Derek and Stiles stretched out sideways, his head pillowed by Derek’s leg. It felt good. It felt good to be surrounded by people who wanted nothing from him but his mere presence. People he didn’t have to explain anything to. He carded his hand through Stiles’s hair and rested his hand on Scott’s head. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up when Melissa came in and started laughing.

“Some things never change,” she putting her phone away. Derek blinked up at her but Scott got up.

“No mom, you wouldn’t!” He shouted, laughing. “It’s not nice to post candids on Facebook!”

“Oh wouldn’t I?” She asked. Someone knocked on the front door. She turned and as a woman with light blonde hair came in. She smiled brightly at Melissa and kissed her cheek. “Perfect timing Melanie.” Stiles got up and wandered over to them. “Melanie, this is my son, Scott, his partner, Stiles. Various friends-” Melissa waved at the room at large.

“You’re one of my dad’s new deputies,” Stiles said shaking her hand, but Scott’s face was scrunched up, laughing.

“You’re kidding, right? You? You have a girlfriend?” He said. Melissa bopped Scott in the head.

“Just come-”

“Melanie and Melissa. Mel squared. I’m gonna call you Mel squared from now on,” Stiles said, nodding.

“Sorry I missed dinner last night,” Melanie said. “I was on duty, plus I wanted to meet you when not so many people were around…” She said to Scott, not sure what to do with the Sheriff’s bouncing son. The others tried to pretend to be interested in the TV but it was off. Erica grabbed the remote and started messing with it.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Scott said shaking her hand. “There’s plenty of leftovers. Would you like me to whip you some up?”

“Sure,” Melanie said glancing at the others. Erica failed with the TV so she turned it off and stood up.

 

“Derek, maybe we should head back to my place?” Erica said.

“We’ll come with you,” Lydia said getting up and taking Allison’s hand.

“Stiles, why don’t you go with them?” Melissa said as Melanie followed Scott into the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Stiles said. They all left and actually ended up at Stiles’s after a quick stop at a Redbox. They rented _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. About half way through the movie, Derek felt off as he sat there amongst the others. He was used to constantly having something to do, but he’d left everything at home. As he sat there pondering this, his phone went off again. Derek checked the screen. It was his mom again. He declined the call.

After a minute Stiles texted Derek. _You good?_

_I’m good…_ Derek said staring at the TV screen.

_You sure? We can talk now if you want..._ Derek nodded a little, not making eye contact with Stiles. “Come on.” Derek and Stiles got up and went up to Stiles’s room. Derek sat down at Stiles’s desk staring at his hands. “What happened?” Stiles asked sitting on his bed. Derek bit his lip and took a deep breath.

“For as long as I can remember, I’ve been different, but I never acted on it until my Freshman year. I joined the QSA at my suitemate Erica’s insistence. Erica found out pretty quickly that I wasn’t cis when she caught me ‘borrowing’ some of her lipstick, and it was her encouragement that made me try to find out who I was. Google became my best friend. It took a few weeks, but finally the term ‘agender’ popped up, and I started wearing makeup around campus. Slowly, I started wearing more women’s clothing, and eventually I was wearing skirts over my jeans almost every day and full makeup. It was great until my parents came for a surprise visit and saw me. They made me quit the QSA. My mom was so disappointed.” He paused. “For the next _three years_ , I tried to be what they wanted me to be. What she want wanted… My dad didn’t really ever seem to care, it was her. We used to be so much closer.” He paused. Stiles watched him, not saying anything, but he seethed. Derek could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

“Even though I was hours away, I was ‘good.’ I followed their rules. I became what they wanted me to be,” he continued. “But then when I graduated, I couldn’t do it any more. I couldn’t lie. That first day of summer I changed my number and dropped off the grid for a while. I wrote them all letters, explaining I needed space, but I was ok. I wasn’t dead. I got a job at a grocery store and I just worked. At the end of the summer, I packed up all my things for grad school which was in the town I grew up in. I didn’t see or talk to them for almost a year. And then, when I saw my mom by chance at a store, I thought--I thought maybe enough time had gone by. Maybe, I could trust them. I missed her so much.” He paused again. “The past few months have been ok. We didn’t talk about it, but it wasn’t terrible. I mean, it wasn’t great, it wasn’t ideal, but I missed my sisters, and I love my nieces. I told myself it was worth it even if I knew I couldn’t be as close to my mom any more. But then on Thursday my uncle was supportive in a really inappropriate way. He was trying to talk about what my family _never_ talked about. And he was getting it _all_ wrong. My family kept trying to say who I was, but they didn’t know. They never tried- And I yelled at them. All of them. And I told them about being agender and ace, and... And I haven’t talked to my mom since. My mom-” His phone buzzed in his hand. He checked the screen and denied the call. “My mom keeps calling, but I can’t. I’m not ready.” His phone started up again. Stiles took the phone from him and answered it.

“He’s safe. He’s alive. He needs you to stop calling,” Stiles said.

“I just-” Talia started.

“No,” Stiles said. “Please stop calling him. He needs space.”

“Alright. Just- Just tell him I love him,” she said, sounding hollow.

“He knows,” Stiles said. “Good bye, Mrs. Hale.” He hung up. Derek stared at the phone. “Come here.” Derek got up and stood in front of Stiles who pulled Derek down awkwardly until they were laying side by side on the bed and Stiles was holding Derek. “It’s ok now. I’ve got you,” Stiles whispered and kissed his forehead. “It’s going to be ok now…” Derek felt his breath catch in his throat. He shoved his face into Stiles’s shirt and twisting his fingers in the material. Derek’s breath hitched and he could hear sobbing. It took him almost a full minute to realize that the sobbing was coming from himself. Someone knocked on the door. A moment later Scott came in and stretched out on the other side of Derek, rubbing his back, and kissing his shoulder.

“We’ve got you,” Scott said. Derek lost track of time. He cried until he felt empty and tired. He wanted to sleep but had to get up and pee.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered. His throat felt tight and raw.

“Hmm…?”

“I need to pee. Where-” Stiles got up and led him to the bathroom. Downstairs was quiet. Derek wondered if the others had gone home, if they had heard him. He peed and went back to Stiles’s room where Scott was pulling up Stiles’s Netflix.

“Stiles went down for pie,” Scott said. “What do you want to watch?” He turned the computer to Derek. “The others went home by the way… I hope- I hope that was right.”

“It’s fine. I don’t care what we watch,” Derek said and curled up on Stiles’s bed.

“It’s early; we can go out to dinner with them later, if you want to…” Scott said putting on _The Sword in the Stone_. Derek shrugged. Stiles came in a few minutes later with pie.

“Sit up,” he said. Derek sat up and took one of the proffered slices. “I’m going to get milk, be right back…” Stiles said. Scott took another slice and sat beside Derek, watching him not eat his pie.

“Anything I can get you?” Scott asked. Derek shook his head as Stiles came in with three mugs of milk. Derek took his. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he sat there and ate his pie and drank his milk. When he was done, he handed Stiles his dishes and stretched back out on the bed. It was too much effort to pretend like he wasn’t tired, to pretend like he cared if Scott or Stiles saw him like this. He fell asleep and woke up a few hours later surrounded by the two others. Stiles was behind him, an arm draped over his waist. He could hear him snoring. Scott lay in front of him, holding his hand. Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Scott kissed his hand.

“It’s ok,” the younger man whispered. Derek brushed some of Scott’s long hair from his forehead and kissed it before untangling himself and going to the bathroom. When he got out, Stiles was laying on his back talking to someone on the phone.

“You hungry, Der Bear?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, I could eat,” Derek said. Scott sat up and closed Stiles’s computer.

“Yeah, he’s hungry,” Stiles said and listened for a minute. “Alright, meet you there.” He hung up.

“Where are we going?” Derek asked, trying to not worry about his dwindling funds.

“We’re going to Erica’s. Apparently her mom is already tired of turkey and has tasked us with eating the rest of their leftovers.” Stiles looked eager to prove that he was indeed up to the challenge. They went downstairs and piled into Stiles’s Jeep. At Erica’s they ate all the turkey, gravy and mashed potatoes, stuffing, and sweet potatoes they could get their hands on, and despite eating far too much, there was _still_ food left. They spread out in the living room, too full to move. Erica put on _Parks and Rec_ and they watched it until her mom kicked them all out.

“You’re all falling asleep and it’s Friday. Get out and do something with your break,” she said.

“It’s raining,” Stiles pointed out, but she just stared at him.

“You’re not all sleeping here. Now get out.” They ended up back at Scott’s playing video games until Lydia had had enough and turned off the console.

“We should do something; go out and dance at a bar or- or- anything!”

“We can go to the movies,” Stiles suggested.

“What about bowling?” Scott asked. Allison smiled.

“Yeah, let’s go bowling…” Allison said. _Bowling?_ Derek thought to himself. This wasn’t going to end well.

They went to the bowling alley and Derek made a face at the shoes. Scott smirked at him.

“What’s with that face?” He asked. Derek held the shoes out away from him.

“You really expect me to put these on my feet?” Derek asked.

“Only if you want to play with us,” Scott said walking off, and turning to look at him.


	7. Chapter 7

By Sunday night, Derek was feeling much better. His mom had not tried to call him again, and he was very thankful. After Scott and Stiles dropped him off, Derek was too tired to read, but too awake to sleep. He cleaned his apartment, took out the trash, and put fresh sheets on his bed. As he laid down, his phone went off. It was Cora.

_Are you home?_

_Yes, but I just got into bed…_ He said. He rolled over and was disappointed to find empty bed. He waited for the inevitable. His phone rang, and he answered it.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and you weren’t sulking. And that you didn’t die,” Cora said.

“Am I on speakerphone?” Derek asked.

“I’m not even home, I wouldn’t do that to you,” Cora said.

“I went to Beacon Hills,” Derek said. “I actually had a really good weekend with Stiles and Scott.”

“Ooo, Stiles _and_ Scott…” Cora teased.

“What do you want? I have to get up early for work tomorrow…” Cora sighed.

“I’m sorry mom and dad forced you back in the closet,” she said. “Laura and I-”

“It’s ok,” Derek said. “I- I guess I should have tried to talk to you, but…”

“I know.” They were silent. “At least you’re not the only queer kid in the family,” she said giggling. Derek raised his eyebrow, which didn’t matter because she couldn’t see him. “Yeah, Jenny and Amy are apparently both dating girls, and get this, Amy’s girlfriend has a boyfriend. I thought Paula’s head was going to spin around.”

“How are the girls?” Derek asked.

“They miss you. Toni cried for ‘Tiles’ all morning. She didn’t understand that he was out of town. She is also convinced that you are never coming home…”

“I want to see them,” he said, picturing his nieces. They both paused.

“You know, you don’t have to see mom to see the girls…” Derek bit his lip.

“It’s not nice if I do that though…”

“Yeah, well, mom and dad didn’t support you. You thought they changed; they hadn’t. Time to play hardball and let those of us who are willing to support you in,” Cora said. Derek sighed, and rubbed his face.

“When are we going to lunch?” He asked. Cora squealed with glee.

“I’ll text you…” She said. “Night, Der.”

“Night, Cora,” he said. He hung up and rolled over. He was tired and just done with the day.

***

The next few weeks were crazy. Derek stopped answering Scott and Stiles’s texts but came to work so they knew he was alive. He never seemed to leave the library. Scott brought both him and Stiles food at regular intervals and Derek felt grateful for it. Scott was only taking four undergrad classes so his finals weren’t as taxing. He had more time for things like cooking and food runs and making sure Stiles and Derek ate. The week of finals was pure torture. Derek stayed in the library until it closed at one a.m. and was the first to arrive at six. By the time he turned in his last final on Thursday morning, he felt dead inside and was badly in need of a shower.

Driving home he kept nodding off. He actually fell asleep at a stop light and woke with a start when Scott pounded on his window. Derek rolled it down. It was cold outside; a light snow was starting to fall.

“Hey-” He started but Scott cut him off.

“Scoot over, I’ll take you home,” Scott said opening the door.

“How did you…?” Derek asked sliding to the passenger seat. Scott got in and pulled the door closed as Derek put on his seatbelt.

“Stiles saw you dragging yourself out of the library and he was worried about you…” Derek nodded and leaned against the window, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were outside his apartment. Scott opened his car door. Derek filled with panic. He hadn’t taken out his trash in about two weeks, dishes and used food containers and dirty clothes were all over every where.

“No, no…” Derek tried to pull the door closed. “No.”

“What?” Scott asked. “You’re home…?”

“Yeah but my place is a mess…” Derek said.

“I can leave you at the door…” Scott said, trying to pull the door open. “I don’t-”

“No, I don’t- I-” Derek shook his head, pulling the door closed.

“Oh,” Scott said. “Oh, it’s ok. You can come home with me…” He said and closed the door. As soon as Scott got in and put his seatbelt on, Derek leaned across the center console and rested his head on Scott’s shoulder. Scott stroked his head, running his fingers through Derek’s dark curls. “It’s ok, buddy,” Scott said as he drove them to his and Stiles’s apartment. When they got there, Scott convinced Derek to eat a sandwich before they curled up on the bed. Scott curled around Derek’s back, pulling him close. Derek passed out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

***

Something was clawing at Derek’s ass. He swatted at it, but it just hissed. Derek groaned and rolled over. It was dark and he was alone in Scott and Stiles’s bed. He sat up and started trying to find his phone. He found it in his pants pocket on the floor. It was 3:42 a.m. He’d been asleep for almost fourteen hours. He got up and wandered into the bathroom wondering when someone had taken off his pants and shoes. He peed, adjusted his bright green briefs, and wandered into the kitchen. He was starving. He opened the fridge and yawned. He found some eggs and cheese and pulled them both out. Setting them on the counter, he opened the cabinet that he knew had all the pans, but this was a mistake as all the pans came crashing out. Derek cursed as one hit his toe. It fucking hurt. Stiles and Scott came rushing in to see what was going on.

“Derek, are you ok?” Stiles asked as Scott turned on the light.

“Were you going to cook in the dark?” Scott asked. Derek huffed a little as he stared down at his toe, wondering if it was broken.

“I was just trying to see what you had and I saw the eggs and-”

“When you want eggs in the middle of the night, you don’t cook them, you go to Denny’s,” Scott said and put the eggs away, leaving the pans all over the floor. “Go put your pants back on…”

“My toe-”

“Even if it’s broken, all anyone can do is tape it,” Stiles said as he wandered into the bedroom. “Come get your clothes!” He called when Derek didn’t immediately follow. The others pulled on their jeans as Derek stared at them.

“I don’t have money for for that…”

“It’s our treat to you,” Stiles said. Derek sighed and gave up and grabbed his jeans. He let them take him to Denny’s where they got waffles, bacon, and large cups of hot chocolate. When the waitress brought them their food, Derek cut into his waffle with gusto.

“Oh, hey!” Stiles said. “I wanted to invite you to my house for Christmas. I know- I know things with your family aren’t great… So… We aren’t going to be leaving for a few days, so you can see your nieces and stuff…” Derek felt a knot thicken in his throat. He put his fork down and stared at his waffles, nodding. He was suddenly overcome with the realization that it was 4:30 in the morning and there were two men sitting across from him who showed they cared more about him than his blood kin had ever and he’d barely even been talking to them for a few months.

“Yeah, yeah, that would be-yeah… I- Thanks,” he managed, picking up his fork again.

“Good,” Stiles said. “My dad is mostly working nights, so he shouldn’t bother you and Scott will be over a lot. I’m sure Erica will come at some point, and Allison and Lydia will be there. It’ll be Thanksgiving weekend all over again.” Stiles kept talking, but Derek wasn’t listening any more. He stared at his breakfast, all his emotions caught in his throat. And then he was rushing to the bathroom. He slammed the door closed and rushed into a stall, sitting and pulling in huge gulping breaths, thankful neither Scott nor Stiles had gotten up to find him. When the world stopped spinning, he got up, washed his face, and went back to the booth where Stiles and Scott were finishing their waffles.

“You ok?” Scott asked. The waitress came and refilled their cocoa.

“Yeah,” Derek said cutting into his waffle with his fork. “Thank you. For-for everything…”

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said.

“We should do something today,” Derek said. “It’s the first day of break, I’ve rested, and now I’m ready for- for something. Anything.” Stiles nodded as Scott yawned and leaned into his side.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “After a nap…” He yawned, wrapping his arm around Scott’s shoulders. “We went to bed a lot later than you.” They paid and went back to Stiles and Scott’s. The two younger men flopped onto the couch and Derek did his nails while watching Disney movies until Scott and Stiles woke up around ten when they made brunch. They hung out all day and just played video games, watched movies, and napped. Derek went home around five and called Laura after making himself some dinner. She answered on the first ring.

“Derek, hey,” she said. She sounded out of breath, like she’d rushed to answer.

“Hi, Lor,” he said. He fiddled with the empty can of beans. “I’m going out of town in a few days, but I wanted to see the girls before I-”

“Yes! Please!” Laura took a deep breath. “When? You name the time and we’ll make it work.” Derek felt kind of bad. He hadn’t called since he’d gotten back, but there hadn’t really been time. School had completely taken over his life. He wanted to try and explain it to her, but she would never understand.

“How about tomorrow around noon?” He asked.

“Sure,” Laura said. “Are you going to want to hang out here or…”

“There is fine… Is it- Is it ok if I bring over some make up?” Derek asked. Laura sighed on the other end of the phone.

“Of course it is… I’m sure the girls would love that,” Laura said. Derek nodded a little, smiling. They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up and going about their separate evenings.

***

He showed up the next day in a thick coat and sweat pants and full makeup on. His bag was full of make up--some of which he’d had around the house, but he’d also stopped at Walgreens to get some Bonne Bell nailpolish figuring the colors would appeal to the girls more, and if spilled would make less of a mess. The girls had the door opened before Derek was half way up the walk, only- Only Toni hung back, hiding behind her mama’s legs. Derek hugged the two older ones and let them drag him in.

“Are you hungry, Uncle Der?” Charley asked, leading him back to the house.

“Mom made SpaghettiOs,” Mikayla said. They went in the house. Toni clung to her mother’s belt.

“What are you doing?” Laura asked trying to turn and pull her daughter off of her, but Toni just turned and ran into the kitchen ahead of her family.

“It’s ok,” Derek said taking off his jacket. The girls rushed ahead. Laura pulled him close, hugging him. “We should close the door. It’s cold out there…” Laura let him go and pulled the door closed.

“How did you do this semester?” She asked.

“I won’t know for a few days,” Derek said, “but I got everything done… It’s over…”

“I can make you a sandwich or something if you-”

“Are you kidding?” Derek asked. “Of course I want SpaghettiOs…” They went into the kitchen. Toni was sitting between her sisters, fiddling with her long hair.

“Hey, goobers,” Derek said sitting down across from his nieces. Laura started passing out bowls. Derek accepted his and watched his nieces began scarfing down their lunch. Toni just stared at him though.

“You ok?” Derek asked, taking a bite of his own food. She got up and went to him, staring up at him.

“Are you a boy or a girl?” She asked.

“Neither,” he said. She stared up at his long lashes, and took his hand. She studied his chipped nails .

“Are you going to change your name?” Toni asked.

“No,” Derek said, his eyebrows coming together. “Why would you think that?”

“Uncle Peter-”

“We’ve talked about Uncle Peter,” Laura said. “He was saying those things to be mean…”

“Oh,” Toni said and crawled into Derek’s lap. “I wouldn’t have minded if you wanted to. So long as you don’t go away again…” Derek reached across the table and pulled her bowl over. They finished lunch and went down to the kids play room where they gave each other manicures, and watched _Frozen_. Laura took more than one picture, laughing when the girls wanted to braid his beard and pulled out their Barbie brushes. They tangled into his beard almost immediately, and Derek tried to let them get them out but eventually got up and went to the bathroom to get them out. Stiles texted him as he was detangling the last one.

_How is it going?_ Stiles asked. Derek typed back.

_Toni was a little cold at first, but I think she was just mad that I left for a few weeks and didn’t tell her why… She’s a lot better now. We had makeovers. I am currently detangling a Barbie brush from my beard._

_Lol! Send me pics?_ Derek snapped one of himself and sent it to Stiles before finally getting the last brush out. He went back to his nieces to find Mikayla and Charley fighting over an eyeshadow compact while Toni was smearing lipstick all over her face. Derek snapped another picture.

_Everything is perfect…_ he said.

***

A few days later, Derek packed up his computer, some clothes, and the few presents he’d been able to get for his friends. When he got to Stiles and Scott’s he found them rushing around their apartment, shoving things in bags, and yawning. Stiles looked like he could kiss Derek when he saw the coffee.

“Dude,” he said taking the coffee and resting his head on Derek’s shoulder as he took the cup. “I fucking love you…” Scott looked up and wandered over to them.

“Oh thank fuck you brought coffee…” Scott said taking the cup and kissing Derek’s cheek. He went back to rushing around. Stiles stood there for a few minutes before he started packing some more. By the time they were ready to go, they were an hour late. Stiles called his dad as they hit the road, letting him know about the change of plans. Derek sat in the back of the Jeep, yawning and leaning on Scott and Stiles’s bags.

“Are you already going to sleep?” Scott asked as he pulled onto the freeway.

“Did you miss when I didn’t sleep for two weeks and then slept for like fourteen hours straight?” Derek asked.

“If you go to sleep you miss out on-” Stiles hit Scott on the shoulder.

“Dad, I gotta go… Love you, see you in a few hours…” He hung up. “Derek doesn’t want to play car bingo… He can’t-” Stiles said to Scott.

“Well, I figured we could buy him a burrito or cook him something-”

“Oh. Oh that could work…” Stiles said, blushing.

“Do I want to know what the prize is when I’m not around?” Derek asked.

“We uh-” Stiles blushed.

“The prize is usually a blow job…” Scott said calmly. Derek blushed a little.

“Oh- ah- Burrito is fine,” Derek said.

“You want to play though?” Stiles asked, brightening up.

“Yeah, sure…” Derek said, shrugging. Stiles pulled out some papers and gave one to Derek. There were some normal things like dog, dog in red car, dog in silver car, PT Cruiser, but then there were things that he don’t think he’d ever seen on the road. “‘Guy picking nose?’” Derek asked.

“Yeah, that’s a hard one… But one of us almost always gets it,” Scott said changing lanes. They drove in silence for a few minutes, just sort of staring out the windows while Scott’s iPod played the ‘Some Nights’ album.

“Dog in red car!” Stiles called out. “And Stiles takes the lead…”

“Whatever, it’s early…” Scott said. The drive was pretty quiet except for the bingo. Scott won pretty quickly, but then they just played for black out. When they got to Stiles’s house, Derek had to pee so bad. As soon as Stiles let him out, Derek rushed into the house barely knocking and smacking someone in the face with the door.

“Shit, sorry!” Derek said rushing up the stairs. “Gotta pee. I’ll- I-” He rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom. He peed and then came down stairs slowly.

“I’m assuming Derek is upstairs…? He was a complete blur…” The Sheriff said, rubbing his nose.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Derek asked taking his bag. “I’m really sorry, but we didn’t stop…” The Sheriff laughed.

“I’m alright, Derek,” he said. He patted Derek on the shoulder when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Please tell me the washer is fixed,” Stiles said as he dragged in a large bag of laundry.

“The washer’s fixed,” the Sheriff said laughing and waving as Scott honked. “You boys hungry?” They walked into the kitchen as Stiles dragged his laundry into the laundry room. “I have some pork chops, or maybe you like brats? How do you feel about sauerkraut?”

“I could eat, chops are better, and I love it,” Derek said. Stiles came in and flopped on a chair.

“We’re going out though, so no chops-”

“You _just_ got home…” The Sheriff said. “Can’t you just-”

“Oh come on dad, like I can stay away on sauerkraut night!” Stiles said, laughing. They ate dinner with Stiles’s dad and then ended up at Scott’s watching movies with Lydia and Allison. Allison and Lydia got bored pretty quickly with the movies and had heard about Derek’s nieces braiding his beard. They convinced him that they could make his beard look pretty with a lot less pain, and he believed them…. Until Allison got the brush tangled in his beard, but Lydia got it out fairly painlessly. When they were done, Derek got up and took a picture and sent it to Laura.

_Show the girls they started a new trend and my friends are going to do this to me forever…_ Derek said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for emetophobia at the end of this chapter. Derek is hospitalized for a few days with the flu.

The days leading up to Christmas were quiet. Derek didn’t see much of the Sheriff, but his boyfriend, who also turned out to be Allison’s dad, Chris, was there a lot. Scott and Stiles pretty much ignored him, but Derek’s habit of getting up early to do homework continued, and so when Derek woke hours before the other two, he would go downstairs and have coffee with Chris while they read the paper. Eventually Stiles would stumble down in sweats with his socks slipping off his feet only to steal Derek’s remaining coffee and whine until he got more. On the mornings that the Sheriff was home, he would make pancakes and Scott would drag Stiles out of bed much earlier than he liked.

Early Christmas morning Derek woke up to Stiles crawling onto the couch with him. Yawning, Derek pulled him close and nuzzled into his hair a little.

“You ok?” Derek asked after a few minutes. Stiles nodded a little, grunting, obviously still half asleep.

“They’re going to be coming in a few hours…” Stiles mumbled.

“They? They who?” Derek asked.

“Erryone… Scott, Mellisa, Melanie, Erica maybe, ‘Llison, Lyds, prolly Lyds parents… errybody…” Derek blinked into the darkness, rubbing Stiles’s back.

“Why-- why--”

“Nighmere…” He mumbled shoving his face into Derek’s side, as Derek squeezed him tighter, yawned and closed his eyes. A few hours later Stiles climbed off of him and went to the kitchen to start breakfast, but Derek didn’t get up to help until Scott came and they made enough breakfast for a small army.

“When are people coming over?” Derek asked as he put the last of the pancakes on a plate and the Sheriff came down with Chris.

“Where’s the bacon?” The Sheriff asked and Stiles laughed.

“You think you get bacon, old man?”

“It’s Christmas, Stiles…” The Sheriff pouted as Scott presented him with a plate full of bacon.

“Everyone only gets TWO pieces,” Stiles growled as someone knocked on the front door. “I got it!” Stiles crowed as he ran to the front door to find Allison, Lydia, Melissa, and Melanie with a bunch of presents to go under the tree; Allison also had a basket of fresh muffins. “You better get in there and get your bacon before my dad eats it all.” Stiles moved aside to let them in as his phone went off. It was Erica wishing him a merry Christmas. Stiles shot off a response before he went back to the kitchen to find his dad trying to buy people’s bacon, but no one was budging. “You are in so much trouble, mister!” Stiles shouted and the Sheriff jumped, blushing.

“It’s Christmas, Stiles. I only get two--” They argued about bacon for the next fifteen minutes while people had conversations around them. Derek snuck a piece of bacon onto the Sheriff’s plate while Scott distracted Stiles with a kiss, but of course Stiles saw the Sheriff finishing it off as the kiss ended.

“Hey! Brown noser!” Stiles yelled pointing at Derek. “No lemon meringue for you!” Derek shrugged a little. Stiles gasped. “And what does that mean?”

“It means I don’t like lemon meringue…” Stiles gasped again and Scott patted Stiles’s head.

“When we get back to school, there will be no more food for you from the restaurant!” Stiles declared and Derek bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“You forget that there are two of you that work there? And two of you that feed me?” Derek asked and Stiles rounded on Scott as Melissa snuck the Sheriff another piece of bacon.

After breakfast they went into the living room to exchange gifts. It was a crazy mess of wrapping paper, crappy stocking stuffer candy, and so much ribbon. Once the presents were exchanged, the Sheriff and Chris started dinner while younger folks went to Stiles’s room to set up his new PS3 and play Lego Harry Potter until dinner. Everything was going good until dessert when Derek’s phone went off. It was his mother. He stopped breathing for a minute, and Derek missed Melissa asking him if he wanted any pie. He went into the front room trying to figure out if he should answer or not, but then it went to voicemail. Derek sighed and rubbed his face. He’d already gotten texts and calls from his siblings; he’d told them to send along his love, so he couldn’t understand why she was calling. Scott came in a few minutes later.

“You alright?” Scott asked. Derek shook his head, staring at the missed call icon. She hadn’t left a message.

“My mom called.”

“Ah.” Scott sat down on the couch next to Derek and held some pie towards him. Derek shook his head, no. “Can I get you anything?” Derek shook his head. “Did you talk to her?”

“Before I could make up my mind, it went to voice mail.”

“Did you listen to the message?” Scott asked. Derek shook his head, no.

“She didn’t leave one.” Scott rubbed Derek’s back, leaning close to him.

“Do you want to call her back?” Scott asked and Derek shrugged as Stiles came in with some cookies.

“What are you bums doing in here? These cookies are moving too fast--” He faltered a little when he saw Derek’s face, but then Derek cracked a grin, shoved his phone in his pocket and patted Scott’s shoulder.

“I would like a cookie,” he said getting up and taking a cookie. Stiles started to say something, but then Derek kissed him, and wandered into the kitchen. Stiles gaped a little and then turned to look at Scott who just shrugged, just as lost.

Everyone left late, and Chris and the Sheriff let the boys go up stairs without doing the dishes as a last little Christmas present. Derek plopped right in front of Stiles’s television and started playing (and dying) Lego Harry Potter while Stiles and Scott stared at him. This went on for about fifteen minutes before Stiles took the controller and Scott smashed the off button.

“What is going on with you?” Stiles demanded.

“What?” Derek asked. “Why does something have to be wrong?” Stiles jerked and gestured at him.

“I can’t eve-- You--” Stiles started. “Your-- Your face… You looked--” But Derek cut him off.

“Look. My mom called, I missed it; she didn’t leave a message, and hasn’t called back. It is what it is, and it’s fine. I’m fine. I’m-- I don’t want to see my family. I don’t want them to dictate my emotions. I don’t _need_ to feel guilty about this any more. _I_ did nothing wrong, and if they can’t--if _she_ can’t see that I did nothing wrong… Then I don’t want to talk to her…” They stared at him for a moment. “Can I have the controller back, please?” Stiles held out the controller and Scott turned on the console.

“Well, so long as you’re happy…” Scott said. They curled up behind Derek on the bed watching him play until Stiles got bored and started sucking on Scott’s neck. Twenty minutes later, Derek tired of continuously getting kicked in the butt turned to see what they were doing and immediately turned back to the game, blushing.

“Uh-- Guys?” One of them kicked him again. “Guys?” He paused the game and went downstairs figuring they would come find him eventually. The Sheriff and Chris were curled up on the couch, half asleep watching a hockey game, and they started to sit up when they saw Derek.

“No, no… It’s fine,” Derek said. “Cool if I get a beer?”

“Only if you get us some too,” Chris said nuzzling back into the Sheriff. Derek went into the kitchen and grabbed some beers, and returned to them.

“Is it cool if I hang out down here?” Derek asked. Chris looked up, eyebrow raised.

“You ok?” Chris asked.

“Yeah… They just-- I was playing a videogame and…”

“Ah,” the Sheriff said. Chris resettled and the Sheriff offered Derek the remote. “You want to pick something else? We’re not really watching this…” Derek shook his head and took a sip of his beer. Almost half an hour later Scott and Stiles came stumbling down the stairs, hair all askew and wide eyed.

“Dad, have you seen--” Stiles started and saw Derek. “Oh, hey.” He scratched his head. “I-- I guess we just got--”

“--carried away…” Scott finished. Derek nodded a little.

“It’s cool,” Derek said getting up and taking the empties back to the kitchen. The Sheriff looked at the time on Chris’s watch and groaned. Stiles and Scott followed Derek into the kitchen.

“We just wanted to apologize…” Scott said. “That was really--”

“It was fine,” Derek remarked. “I just thought you’d prefer more privacy and space. You _were_ kicking me in the butt…” Stiles made a very disgruntled noise.

“Derek, we are _so_ sorry…” Stiles started.

“It’s fine,” Derek said getting another beer and offering it to Stiles, who took it and chugged some down. “We’re cool…” They headed back upstairs and Stiles put on _Lilo & Stitch_. They curled up on the bed, Derek in between them, their legs and fingers tangled, and fell asleep. Derek woke up a few hours later to his phone buzzing. It was Erica.

“What are you doing?” Erica asked.

“He’s sleeping!” Scott grumbled as Derek tried to untangle himself, but Stiles clung to him, mumbling something about pie.

“What time is it?”

“It’s eleven forty-five. Get up and come play in the snow with me!” She yelled.

“Snow?!” Stiles yelled kicking off the blankets and jumping up, rushing to the window as a snowball hit the window. “Holy shit!” Scott rushed to the window.

“Derek! Get the fuck up!” Scott yelled. “We have to play in the snow!” Both of them started scrambling for clothes.

“I guess we’re gonna meet you down there in a few!”

“Hurry! Snow ball fight, you guys versus me, Lydia, and Allison!”

“You’re on!” Derek replied getting up and pulling on some clothes. They rushed down the stairs and rushed to find thick snow. They played for forty five minutes until the Sheriff opened his window and bellowed for them to all go home before he arrested all of them. Scott stayed, and he, Stiles, and Derek went into the house, stripped to their underwear and crawled back into Stiles’s bed that was really too small for them, but it just meant they had to tangle together more.

***

The rest of the break sped by quickly. They hung out, watched TV, played video games and wandered from Scott’s house to Stiles’s, crashing hard when they finally went down. New Years was small; they just stayed in, although they had talked about going to Tahoe, but the ended up deciding against it at the last minute when Melissa couldn’t get off from the hospital. Derek was happier that they stayed because he was really starting to feel comfortable in Beacon Hills and it Erica came over a lot. He forgot how much he _liked_ being around Erica, and how much fun she was.

By the time he, Stiles, and Scott all packed up to go back to school, Derek was feeling very nostalgic for Erica, and wished that she lived closer, and he told her so.

“You can call me, you ass,” she pointed out as she hit him a little before pulling him into a hug. Derek made a face holding her close.

“You should come visit me…” He kissed her hair and she squeezed him tight.

“We’ll see,” she said and kissed his cheek. “Let me know if you need anything. I’m not afraid to come yell at your mother…” Derek laughed a little.

“We gotta get going!” Scott yelled as Stiles rushed to the Jeep, sliding a little but righting himself just in time. Derek rolled his eyes and went to the Jeep, his things already in there.

“You are such a dork!” Erica called after Stiles who just flipped her off. They all got in the Jeep and took off. By the time they got home that night, Derek just felt heavy. Classes didn’t start for a few days, and all his books were waiting for him, but something still felt off. Both Stiles and Scott had invited him over, but he declined, figuring it would be better to get things set up for the semester than bring anyone else down.

The next day he texted Laura and she invited him to come see _Big Hero 6_ with her and the girls. He showered and shaved, thought about putting make up on, but despite having felt so comfortable wearing it back in Beacon Hills, it felt off at home. So he just put on some lip stain that Lydia had gotten him for Christmas and waited for Laura to come get him.

The girls _loved_ the movie. Like, didn’t-fight-through-out, were-jumping-up-and-down-ecstatically-clapping-when-the-movie-was-over loved it. Afterwards, Laura took them all for ice cream where the girls proceeded to do that silly fist bump over, and over, and over again. Eventually Toni looked up at Derek, chocolate ice cream all over her face, and asked, “Are you still friends with Stiles?” Derek nodded slowly. “Can he come to our house to play with us?” She asked taking another bite of ice cream. Derek looked at Laura.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Derek asked. Toni jumped to her feet and rushed to her mother’s side.

“Mommy, can Stiles come play with us at our house?” Toni asked. Laura thought about it for a minute.

“Is your room clean?” She asked, and Toni nodded, yes, emphatically. “Well, then, I suppose so, if he wants to…” She winked at Derek as Toni jumped up and down.

“Do you think he’ll let us do makeovers on him?” Charley asked. Derek shrugged as he pulled out his phone and texted Stiles.

_The girls are requesting that you come over for a play date. You are by no means obligated to come over… But if you wanted to, they would really like to see you. You apparently left quite the impression on them…_ He sent and closed his phone. Before he could even put his phone back in his pocket it buzzed and he opened it.

“That was quick…” Derek said.

“Where am I going?” Stiles asked, sounding excited. “And can Scott come along?” Derek smiled.

“My sister lives over off of 12th and Alameda, but we’re across town getting ice cream…”

“You got ice cream without me?” Stiles whined, and Derek smirked a little.

“They asked if they could make you over, by the way…”

“What? You mean like with makeup?” Stiles squawked.

“Mhmmm…” Derek said looking down at Toni who was practically levitating. Derek brushed some hair behind her ear and winked at her and Stiles muttered something to Scott.

“Can Scott come too? He says he would be more than happy to have a make over…” Stiles giggled as he fought with Scott. Derek leaned over to his sister.

“Is it ok if Stiles’s partner comes too?” He asked.

“That’s still going on? I thought you were vying for that position…” Laura teased as Derek made a face at her. “Yeah, sure, it’s fine… Do either of them have food allergies or anything?”

“Are you two allergic to anything? I think my sister is going to make you dinner. You may want to lie…” Laura hit him, and Derek laughed.

“No,” Stiles said. “What is she going to make us? Should we bring cupcakes?”

“Don’t know… You have some ready?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, there were leftovers from work…” Stiles explained. “What time should we come over?”

“Meet you there in about twenty minutes?” The girls rushed to throw away their ice cream dishes and Laura grabbed the rest of the trash and threw it away. “See you there.” He hung up and helped rally the girls and get them in the van. When they got to the house, Stiles and Scott were sitting in Stiles’s Jeep jamming out, and they jumped when Derek pounded on the passenger window. They screamed and laughed as they got out; the girls raced to jump on Stiles when they saw the plate of cupcakes.

“Stiles, I will murder you if you give them even one cupcake before they eat dinner! They just had ice cream!” Laura growled as she went to unlock the door. Scott chased the girls into the house leaving Derek and Stiles to follow behind.

“You didnt have to come,” Derek muttered and Stiles bumped his hip against Derek’s.

“Yeah, well…” He shrugged and cleared his throat. “You shaved…” Derek nodded.

“It was getting a little unruly,” Derek said with a small smile. Stiles nodded and kissed Derek’s cheek before they were dragged into the house by three screaming girls. Laura took the cupcakes, and the rest of them went down stairs where they watched _Beauty and the Beast_ while playing salon and Laura took pictures which she posted on Facebook, making sure to tag them all in it.

By the time Scott and Stiles got home, all of their parents had commented on each picture, and commented that they had saved the pictures so even _if_ Stiles and Scott took them down, there would still be evidence, but Derek didn’t think they really cared as immediately they changed their profile pictures. Derek couldn’t help but grin into his pillow as he fell asleep that night.

***

By the time the semester started, Derek was working hard on his thesis, and didn’t have a lot of time to hang out with Stiles or Scott, but they brought him food and coffees, supporting him while giving him space he obviously needed at least during the week, but every Saturday night they grabbed him and made him watch “Friends” and eat shitty pizza with them, and he couldn’t be happier for it.

The first few weeks went by fairly quickly, lots of good work going, but by the end of the month he was really starting to feel worn down, but he kept working through it, not willing to stop until the morning he woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom to vomit. Head rolling, eyes burning, he could barely think straight as he blew his nose and washed his face. He barely got back to bed when another wave of nausea hit, and he was rushing back to the bathroom. He grabbed his blanket and rushed back into the bathroom to puke into the toilet again. He tried to drink water, but gave up after a while because nothing stayed down and his head was spinning. During a more up moment, he called in, and wasn’t at all surprised when someone started knocking on the door. It took him forever to get up and drag himself to the door where he found Scott standing.

“You look like shit…” Scott remarked.

“Yeah well there are five of you…” Derek retorted moving to let Scott in. Derek crawled the couch and puked into a bowl. Scott put his hand on Derek’s forehead as he moved the bowl aside.

“Dude, you’re burning up… Do you wanna go to the doctor?”

Derek answered by trying to breathe through his nose and snorting.

“Cool…” Scott muttered and looked around to find Derek’s shoes and some sock. He found some and a jacket. He helped Derek get dressed and they went to the hospital, stopping twice so Derek could puke along the way. By the time they got to the hospital, Stiles had texted Scott seven times and neither of them could respond. After getting in and starting to fill out the paperwork, Scott finally texted Stiles back.

_I think it’s the flu, but I’ve taken Derek to the hospital. Will keep the updates coming. Don’t panic, bro._ Scott sent and turned to figure out if he could do anything to help other than rub Derek’s shoulders.

“I hate everything…” Derek muttered as he passed the papers back and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

“I know…” Scott said brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead, trying to pretend the heat didn’t scare him. Scott’s phone went off again as Scott handed over the paperwork to the nurse. Scott texted someone while Derek tried to not puke, his muscles sore and pulled already. A few minutes later, he was called back, and Scott helped him up.

“Hi, I’m Heather,” she chirped, smiling gently at Derek who was leaning heavily on Scott. “Sir, are you alright?” She asked as Derek rushed to the nearest trash can to puke bile.

“Fuck that’s nasty…” He managed as he got shakily to his feet.

“Almost there…” She said as she led him to a bed. He sat heavily and tried to answer her questions while she took his vitals. Eventually she left him promising to get him checked in soon but until then he needed to put on a gown. After closing the curtain, she left Scott with Derek and they bumbled through changing him because he was too tired to change himself. The nurse came back and started him on fluids before the doctor came over, pronounced it was the flu, and started the paperwork to admit him. Derek was upstairs and passed out in bed before Stiles ever showed up.

***

Derek woke up several hours later groggy but there were no longer five of anyone. Stiles was sleeping against the wall on very uncomfortable looking chair, but Scott was sprawled out across his feet and there was evidence his nieces had been there. Scott sat up quickly when Derek stretched a little.

“You’re awake!” Scott breathed. “Let me get-” But Derek grabbed his hand, squeezing it, looking up at Scott, too tired to do much else. Scott just nodded a little and squeezed back before pulling away to get a nurse. Heather had been replaced by someone named Danny, and boy was he cute, but Derek kept watching Scott watch him. Eventually Stiles woke up and realized that they were not alone and Derek was awake.

“How are you feeling?” Danny asked.

“Better…” Derek wheezed.

“Good,” he said as he took Derek’s vitals. “I’m sure someone told you before, but I just want to remind you that you’re, you know, mostly fine… Just a nasty case of the flu…” Derek nodded, eyes drooping a little. “You’ll probably be out in a couple of days…” Derek nodded again. He wanted nothing more than to grab Scott and curl up in his chest and go back to sleep for at least twelve hours. Danny eventually left and Derek pulled Scott closer.

“You want one of us to stay with you tonight?” Derek grunted and nodded, sneezing.

“Ok,” Scott laughed a little and stroked Derek’s hair back. “Stiles ok? I have to go in to work early in the morning.” Derek nodded a little and Scott leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I’ll come as soon as I can, ok?” Derek nodded again, squeezing Scott’s hand before letting go. Stiles and Scott kissed each other goodbye and Scott left. Stiles tugged off his shoes and curled up on the bed next to Derek, sliding his hand into the other man’s.

“You scared us today, man,” Stiles whispered and Derek sighed a little.

“Sorry,” he whispered back wrapping his arm around Stiles’s shoulder, pulling him closer, and they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek was only in the hospital a couple of days, but it was enough to set him way back in his thesis work, and even though he knew he had to be better to his body, it was hard to not panic constantly. Laura and Cora had both visited him a lot in the hospital, neither of them mentioning their parents, which Derek was very thankful for what with everything else. The best thing that happened post hospital was Scott and Stiles dragged Derek out of the library more and curled around him while insisting he eat more fruits and vegetables while watching crap TV.

While the panic about his thesis built, he let the others insist he stay over a lot and curl around him, loving nothing more than to wake up with Stiles half on top of him and half smooshed between him and Scott, obviously trying to get closer to the other man. The one time Scott suggested either Scott or Stiles lay in the middle, Stiles made a face and just shook his head.

“Derek likes being in the middle, don’t you, Bear?” Stiles asked as he tugged out of his Captain America shirt and jeans. Derek said nothing as he crawled in the middle of the bed, the much larger kitten already kneading at his ass to make it softer. Scott rolled his eyes as he stretched out on his back and Derek rested his head on Scott’s chest. Stiles got into bed and crawled closer to them, resting his head on Derek’s back, arms wrapped around his waist. Derek didn’t _really_ mind now that he knew that sometimes he would wake up with Stiles completely on top of him.

The next few weeks melted by, and suddenly it was Friday, February 13th. Some of the women at the library were talking about something called ‘Galentines Day,’ but all it really did was make Derek realize Valentine’s Day was on a Saturday, and he couldn’t remember Stiles or Scott mentioning having any plans, but he was sure they did. Stiles texted him just as he was getting off his shift.

_Is it cool if tomorrow night we watch a bunch of sci-fi flicks in an anti-Valentine’s Day thing? Instead of friends? Beer and wings are a must…_

Derek squinted at his phone, his heart lifting a little, but really just feeling confused.

 _Don’t you want to spend it with your partner?_ Derek asked as he walked to his car. As he exited the parking lot, his phone dinged again.

 _Ew and celebrate that romo holiday? Grossssss!!! For that you get to buy all the beer!_ Stiles said and Derek laughed.

 _Fair._ He sent before pulling out to the street and driving home to eat and so some more homework.

***

The next day, Derek woke up early, his heart pounding his his chest, sweating. He groped for his phone to check the time. 6:12. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his face and pushed the buttons to call Scott. He felt terrible, but he just needed…

 

“You ok?” Scott whispered as he answered on the second ring. Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Derek? Babe?”

“I had a terrible dream,” Derek managed, his voice tight.

“Oh?” Scott asked. “Hang on…” Derek listened as Scott got up reassuring Stiles it was ok, and heading to the living room where the cat began meowing. “Alright, ass, I’ll feed you…” Scott muttered to the cat. “Tell me what happened…” Scott said to Derek.

“It doesn’t matter… I- I just needed to hear your voice…”

“Was I in it?” Scott asked as he poured kibble in a bowl.

“Yeah… But, you’re ok… It doesn’t matter…”

“Tell me,” Scott insisted and Derek sighed.

“I dreamt- I-” He closed his eyes. “I dreamt you said- You and Stiles weren’t my friends any more…” It was a lie, but how could he tell Scott he’d finally managed to confess how much he loved Scott only to have both of the younger men laugh at him and tell him that the whole thing had been a joke, and that they weren’t friends and they just wanted to see how far they could string Derek along before he became too pathetic to even fuck around with any more.

“Dude, that’s terrible!” Scott exclaimed. “Stiles and I- I would never! We- I care- Der, I’m so sorry… Are you ok now?” Derek let out a breath and sighed.

“Sorry for waking you up,” he mumbled. “I’m- This is ridiculous…”

“No, it’s fine,” Scott said. “Really, the cat was already crying for food and… And I- I’m glad you called when you had a bad dream. I- I’m glad you called me to make it better...” Derek felt his chest tighten again, wanting to hope, but not really daring.

“What time should I come over tonight?” Derek asked.

“Can you come earlier than normal? At like three? We have a lot of movies to get through…” Scott replied.

“Sure,” Derek murmured. “Can’t wait to see you…”

“You too, babe,” Scott said and hung up. Derek stared at his phone, his chest a little tight, and feeling exhausted. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but when he couldn’t he got up, showered, got dressed, and took himself out to breakfast at Denny’s needing to just get the fuck out of the house. After breakfast he decided to go for a run for the first time in several months, but barely made it a mile before he was huffing and puffing, and he resolved less creme puffs more running in the future. He went home and to do some work.

When two rolled around, he showered again, bought some more beer, and drove over to Scott and Stiles’s. They were making popcorn and both of them hugged Derek tightly when he came in.

“The stack of movies is on the table, and you get to pick the first one,” Stiles said indicating to the coffee table. Derek handed over the beer and plopped on the mattress that Stiles and Scott had dragged out to look over what movies were there. Immediately he pulled out _Independence Day_ and put it in the DVD player before he went off to find out if they needed any help, which they didn’t really, but Stiles wandered out rather quickly before Derek and Scott, leaving them in the kitchen.

“You doing better?” Scott asked, and Derek nodded.

“I just… I-” Scott hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

“Pretty sure you’re going to have to remove us forcefully from your life, babe,” he said. “We’re not going anywhere…” Derek felt his chest tighten again, but he said nothing and let himself be led to the living room where he flopped on the mattress with the other men while they watched _Independence Day_. Before the movie started, they opened their first beers, but Derek found he didn’t really want his and let it grow warm despite Stiles insisting he drink up.

After the movie ended, they ordered wings and Derek sipped on his warm beer while watching Stiles and Scott tickle each other until Scott realized Derek wasn’t messing around with them and pounced on him.

“Shit!” Derek grunted. “Please! No!” He gasped out giggling as Stiles joined Scott in the attack. “You guys suck!” He shouted trying to fend them off but only managed to kick the beers over.

“Party foul!” Stiles yelled getting up and rushing to get towels, leaving Scott and Derek alone. Beer dripping on their feet, Derek leaned up and kissed Scott full on the mouth, sliding his hands through Scott’s hair and across the back of his neck. It was everything he thought it would be and more. Scott moaned a little as he turned to line up better with Derek, and that was when Derek realized what was happening. He broke the kiss with a gasp, shoved Scott off of him rather abruptly, and rushed to the bathroom, brushing past Stiles without being able to make eye contact with him. Heart racing, he sat on the edge of the tub and tried to breathe, his whole body thrumming with energy, but all he could think about was kissing Scott again, and maybe Stiles. And oh fuck wouldn’t that be nice… Making out with both of them at the same time. Maybe watching them escalate it… But no. He shouldn’t- COULDN’T think like that. When he finally came out, the wings had arrived but neither Stiles nor Scott were eating them, and they were both sitting on the couch, looking at him expectantly.

“Come sit with us, Derek,” Stiles said patting the space between them. Derek looked at Scott, fearing a trap but Scott just nodded.

“We need to talk,” Scott added. Derek felt his stomach drop even further and he sat between them, too numb to even realize that they each took one of his hands as he sat.

“I’m- I’m really sorry…” Derek managed.

“Are you?” Scott asked, squeezing Derek’s hand and leaning into his line of sight. “‘Cause I’m not…”

“You know about poly relationships, right?” Stiles asked and Derek looked at him.

“Well yeah but I-” Derek started.

“You’re monogamous?” Stiles asked and Derek shook his head, no. “Then why do you feel bad? Isn’t it obvious we want you here? That both of us want to date you? Well, like in our own ways. Scotty is disgustingly in love with you, but I’m aro so-” He flushed crimson as he realized what he’d said. “L- l- love? Di- did I say love? I meant-” Derek looked at Scott who was blushing and rubbing his face. Derek pulled Scott’s hand away from his face and looked in those soft brown eyes.

“You- Really?” Derek asked and Scott nodded.

“Yeah…”

“I love you, too, Scott.” Derek whispered and Scott smiled a little.

“Gawd you guys are gross…” Stiles teased and Derek turned and kissed Stiles full on the mouth, cupping his chin and pulling Stiles’s body closer. Stiles sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and pulling him closer until Stiles finally pushed Derek back a little. “You are such a mush…”

“Sometimes,” Derek agreed pulling Scott to drape over his shoulders.

“Do we need to talk boundaries now, or can that wait till tomorrow?” Scott asked kissing Derek’s temple.

“I have a worksheet boundary thing for you both…” Derek said, “but it takes some time to fill out, so for now let’s just not? And we’ll just have to, you know, keep checking in periodically?” Stiles nodded and Scott kissed his temple again.

“Sure,” Scott said. “Is this ok?” Derek nodded, and Stiles got up to get some plates.

“What should we watch next,” he asked from the kitchen.

“I haven’t seen _Pacific Rim_ yet… Is it good?” Derek called. Stiles and Scott gasped in unison.

“It’s only like the best movie ever!” Stiles yelled back and Scott laughed.

“It is really good…” Scott agreed as Stiles came back with the plates. They sat on the mattress, thighs touching and ate wings as they watched humanity fight against alien monsters, pausing every now and then to kiss or just touch. Once the wings were gone, they got more beer and curled up on the bed enjoying the nearness as they watched shitty sci-fi movies. When they eventually fell asleep, they were all tangled together, no apparent middle or edges, and Imp the cat curled happily on top of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole thing with Scott is kind of abrupt, but I have some like behind the scenes stuff for Scott that will come out at a later date that will be from his POV. If you've made it this far, thank you. This fic has been a real journey, and I'm really excited to share it with you all....
> 
> I'm actually genderqueer, ace, and aro, so yeah. If you wanna come talk about the fic, about genderqueer stuff, ace/aro stuff, whatever... come talk to me on [tumblr](http://acederekmchaleinski.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
